Transcendent Blood
by Mailnuk32
Summary: A man travels to Yharnam in search of a cure, something to free him from his hellish disease. Little does he know that his cure, will throw him into a whole new hell. How will he take to the hunt ? Will he accept his destiny as a hunter or will he run from it..?
1. Welcome to Yharnam

**Hey guys, this is my first attempt at a fan fiction. It will follow the hunter throughout the events of Bloodborne. I am starting the story slightly before you sign the contract with the blood minister in the beginning so I can flesh out the start a bit. This story will focus more on the journey and trials the hunter faces than the fights between the common mobs. Some of the story will be changed { Some NPCs will leave their house, some minor changes with the great ones etc}. Please, to those who do read this, let me know where I can improve, just no flaming please. Constructive criticism is welcome.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Bloodborne, It belongs to Hidetaka Miyazaki and FromSoftwear**

* * *

 **[ Narrator's Point of View ]**

The soft rumbling of wooden wheels striking against cobblestone greeted the man as he awoke. Letting a soft yawn escape his mouth the man slowly sat up, lazily taking in the interior of the carriage. Dark red velvet lined the seats and floor of the carriage, while the sides and doors were left bare, exposing the dark wood of the vehicle. Sighing, the man worked the kinks out of his body and leaned forward hoping to talk to the driver.

" Excuse me, but how much longer until we reach Yharnam..?" The man asked calmly, his voice strong and loud, despite having just woke up. Moments passed before the driver responded, turning his head slightly as he did.

" We should be arriving within ten minutes sir, shall I wake you upon arrival ?" The driver responded, only his head visible to the man. He wore a dark brown cap, professionally made, that contrasted with his light blonde hair. Anything from the neck down was obscured by the carriage.

Shaking his head the man leaned back into his seat, looking out the window with hopeful eyes " No, I won't be falling asleep again.. Not when I'm so close to my cure.." The man's voice trailed off slightly, prompting the driver to raise an eyebrow smirking before shaking his head and turning back to face the sunlight streets of outer Yharnam.

The sung sat high in the sky, warming the faces of innocent children as they ran about the fields in youthful ignorance. The bodies of men and women could be seen tending to their crops and livestock in hopes of making enough coin to support their families throughout the coming months. As the carriage crossed the threshold between Outer Yharnam and Central Yharnam, green fields gave way to tall stone buildings that would be imposing if not for the lively atmosphere throughout Yharnam.

As the carriage slowed, both occupants saw a large building with several tall pillars that reached up into the sky from the roof of the building. The entrance was sealed off by a large iron doors. There were gravestones in the front, some freshly erected while others seemed to have molded with the ground. " Sir, we have arrived at the clinic you spoke of, I shall wait here for you to finish your business and return." The driver stated as he calmed the suddenly spooked horses out by the front of the carriage. Stepping out, the man looked around with now alert eyes. The sun brought his form into clear sight for all around him. Standing at six feet and two inches, he has a fit build and has a stern expression, yet has soft blue eyes. His eyes are framed by a pair of silver rimmed glasses that hold back a majority of his long ashen gray hair. He has a neatly trimmed beard that connects evenly with his mustache, both the same color as hair. Tucking his hands into the pockets of his dress pants, the man begins to walk up to the gate. Pushing open one of the iron doors, he turns his head back to the driver offering no verbal response, only nodding before disappearing into the graveyard in front of him.

As the man walked past the multitude of gravestones, he offered up a silent prayer of respect for all the deceased around him. As he approached the door of the building he noticed a small iron sign beside the door reading ' **_Iosefka's Clinic_** '. Nodding to himself, he raised a gloved hand to knock against the door but before his knuckles touched the wooden door, it opened revealing a older man wearing a dark brown hat and matching coat. " Hello.. you must be my appointment today.. I am the Blood Minister of this clinic, please come in." The blood minister retreated back into the building, letting the man enter. Taking in his surroundings, he swallowed down his unease at the sight of the many surgical tools. Since he learned about his illness, the man had become very knowledgeable about those tools, knowledge from both books and personal experience. Pushing past his uneasy feelings, the man strode further into the building, following after the minister. They both entered what seemed like a private operating room where he was asked to sit on the metal operating table.

" Let's see here..Ah.. here you are. Now, if you could just sign this contract I will begin the transfusion." The minister handed the man a piece of paper that displayed all of the man's information, save for his name. Picking up the ink quill handed to him by the minister, the man signed his name before handing it back to the minister."Good. All signed and sealed. Now let's begin the transfusion. Oh, don't you worry. Whatever happens... You may think it all a mere bad dream..." That was the last thing the man heard before blacking out. The Blood Minister let a sad smile grace his lips as he held up the newly signed contract. " Mithgail Soulthien, Joins the Hunt. Poor child, you haven't the faintest idea what hell you just stepped into.." The minister finished his quiet welcome and leave the room, contract in hand.

* * *

 **[ Mithgails' POV ]**

Pain. All I feel is pain. I can't really see anything but the pool of blood that has appeared by my resting place. Squinting my eyes, I feel my heart jump to my throat as I see a fleshy blood soaked claw emerge from the bubbling pool of red. Seconds passed, and a hulking mass of decaying flesh followed the claw out. Standing beside me, reaching a glinting claw towards my head was a snarling lycanthrope. Panic coursed through me, but I found myself paralyzed. Already resigning to my fate, I began to close my eyes in preparation only to be surprised as the beast went up in flame. Watching with nervous fascination, I let out a heavy sigh as the beast died. Relaxing, I turn my head to face the ceiling only to feel a soft tugging on my legs. Looking down, I saw a pale head raise up. I felt no fear towards it, I don't really feel anything about it all.. if anything, it seemed to.. belong.. with me. I saw more of the same creatures appear around me. They started to crawl up my legs, soon enough they were in my face, reaching out with empty expressions on their faces. Before they touched me I felt my vision fading, the pale creatures fading away with the soft groans they made. Though, one thing unnerved me. As everything thing else faded, I heard one thing clearly, it was the voice of a woman. The voice was soft and welcoming but it.. sounded hollow. Just before blacking out, I remember what the voice said perfectly.

 _" Ahh, you've found yourself a hunter..."_

* * *

Opening my eyes once again, I hold my breath waiting for the same event to play out again but.. nothing happens. Exhaling, I slowly push myself up into a sitting position. Swinging my legs off the table, I slide off and onto my feet. After finding my balance I began to walk around the room, the room was the same as the one where I had my transfusion. Shaking my head, I begin to walk towards entrance, only to find two pale sheets of paper. The first I picked up seemed to have, all of my information. From my physical description, to my service in the military.. brief as it was. Tucking the paper into the back pocket of my pants, I turn my gaze to look at the second paper furrowing my eye brows in confusion as I read what was written.

 _' Seek Paleblood to transcend the hunt '_

" Paleblood..? Hunt..? Is this supposed to mean something to me..?" Tucking the second paper away with the first, I turn and start to walk down towards the doorway. Pushing the doors open, I flinch at the loud creak it gives off. I look up and frown as I see a yellowish orange light fill the clinic, lighting my path although barely. I begin to walk down the stairwell, slowly becoming more and more nervous, the only sounds I can hear are my footsteps and my own breathing. Letting out a shaky breath as I step into a large room, filled with books and benches. I walk straight ahead only to stumble to the side, narrowly avoiding a large hole in the middle of the floor.

' A.. hole..? Where did that come from.. it definitely was not there when I arrived.' I am torn from my thoughts by a soft grumbling coming from down the hallway. Getting to my feet, I begin to walk towards the sound calling out to it. " H-Hey ? Minister, is that you..? Could you tell me where all the other patients went..? I woke up after a strange dream, only to find myself alone.. and what happened to the floor back there..?" As I continue talking, the sound stops. Waiting for a response, I enter the room and feel my blood run cold. Standing on the other side of the room was the same hulking beast that I dreamed clawing it's way out of a pool of blood. The only difference was this beast was covered in a black fur, it's maw soaked in the blood of whatever it was eating.

The creature seemed to notice my vulnerability and started charging at me. Snapping back to reality, I jumped back, it's sharp claws tearing through the air where I once stood. Adrenaline coursing through my veins, I waste no time sprinting past it making sure to flip an operating table on its side as I ran. My heart beat echoed in my ears as I set my eyes on the long but narrow staircase that leads to the front door. I turn my head to look back, and instantly regret it as I watch the beast tear through the table like it was paper and begin charging at me again.

" Fuck..! It's going to get me at this point! " I yelled out as I started my run again, pushing myself off the walls as I reach the door. Not wasting time wit handles, I shoulder charge through the door and end up tripping. Seeing the ground rush up to meet me, I cover my head with my forearms and feel my body collide with the ground. Groaning in annoyance, I kick my feet off the ground, lunging forward towards the large metal gates. I can almost hear the beast breathing down my neck as I pass through the gates and begin to close them. Surprised by how heavy they were, I slam my entire body into it. The gate lets a loud groan of stress out as it slams shut. Looking up, I see the beasts claw rapidly approaching my head. Wide eyed, I pull my head back as the claws miss my head but one catches my upper eyebrow and drags down over my left eye and down to my chin. Falling onto my back, I cry out in agony as I raise a hand to hold the deep gash on the side of my head.

" Damn it ! How could I have been so careless!? " I snap at my self, making sure not to raise my voice. Hoping not to attract anymore of those beasts. Rolling onto my stomach, I get on my knees and begin to stand up. Letting my hand fall, I thank the gods that my vision is intact. Wiping the blood out of my eye, I struggle to stifle the cry of pain, turning to look at the gate I see the beast prowling back and forth in front of it as if waiting for me to open it. Shaking my head in disbelief, I turn and begin walking away before a rotten aroma surrounds me. Gagging, I cover my mouth and nose. Turning my head, I see the once beautiful horse that carried both me and the driver here. It was torn apart, rotting and surrounded by flies. Rushing past it, I find a dead body a small distance from the carriage. Immediately recognizing the corpse as the driver, I run. I run straight down the street, and turn around a stopped carriage only to find another locked gate.

"Son of a bitch.. The only exit is gated off.. " I mutter angrily as I slam my open palm against the gate, a loud clang filling the air as I vent my anger on the gate repeatedly hitting it. Catching my breath after calming down, I turn around only to feel a jagged, but sharp, wood ax tear across my chest. Coughing up blood, I stare at the man in front of me.

" Fault... you're.. fault.. It's all your fault!" The man screamed as he reared his ax up for another swing. Lunging forward, I tackle the crazed man into the side of the carriage and manage to wrestle free the ax he was holding. Quickly distancing myself, I grip the ax with both hands and hold it up in front of me I glare at the man who was standing back up.

" Stop! Stay where you are, or else! If you come any closer I'll kill you!" I threaten the man who was walking towards me, brandishing a lit torch he starts swinging it a me with no aim or skill, all the while he was accusing me of something. ' M.. My fault..? ' I think as I back away from one of his swings. ' What is he talking about..?' I open my mouth to question him, only to see the torch heading for my face. I close my eyes and swing my arms on instinct, I hear the man let out a short groan before the sound of liquid spilling fills my ears. Opening my eyes, I drop the ax in horror as i watch the man fall back, a deep gash travelling up his stomach. Dead, he hits the ground as his blood spills out on the cobblestone ground below.

I felt the bile rush up my throat and quickly turn away, unable to cover my mouth in time I empty my stomach on the streets. Resting my hands on my knees, I dry heave as my system tries to purge the contents of my stomach. Wiping my mouth, I run towards the carriage I arrived in and quickly get into it. Pressing my back up against the far side of the carriage. Wiping my hands, I close my eyes trying my best to forget the life I just took. Managing to calm myself down after a few minutes I let my guard down and try to get some sleep. As I tune out the world around me, I faintly hear the carriage door opening. Opening my eyes, I hear a almost animalistic roar from another crazed man before his sword pierces my chest, skewering my lungs before he pulls he blade out and drives it into my chest again, piercing my heart.

Coughing up blood once again, I watch as the world around me grows darker, my body slowly being taken my deaths embrace.


	2. Evil on the Great Bridge

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Bloodborne. It belongs to Hidetaka Miyazaki and FromSoftwear**

* * *

 **[Mithgails' POV]**

I feel comfortable.. even though I just died, I have never felt so at peace. My body forces my mind to wake up, soon sounds of soft wind fill my ears. Opening my eyes, I start to slowly stand up. Stretching to work out any kinks that developed in my muscles, I start to walk around the area I awoke in. It seems to be a large, gated off piece of land. Although beyond the gates was nothing but a grey nothingness, save for the many black pillars jutting up from below. Frowning, I walk up to one of he many gravestones and sit beside it. "Dead huh..? I guess I just relax from now on..".

Looking around the area I notice a bubbling puddle that sat on a stony staircase leading up to a large wooden building. I let curiosity get the better of me, and decide to investigate. After standing up, I begin to make my way over to the puddle. The soft ground gave way to hardened earth and cobblestone, small pebbles cracking under my weight as I walk along a clear path. As I approach the grey puddle I notice the same gray creatures from the clinic begin to poke their head out into the open. Noticing me for the first time, they begin to hoist something up towards me. It looked like a wooden shaft, reaching down I begin to pull on it. The creatures let it go and I pulled out a wooden ax, similar to the one I used back in Yharnam but at the same time, I could tell it was completely different. The blade was sharper, of a much finer craft, but it gave off an unsettling aura almost like it was made solely to kill. After inspecting the weapon, I notice another puddle, not to far away from the last. Though the creatures this time were holding up what looked like a silver handle. Reaching down, I grasp the handle and pull. Once again I meet no resistance when I pull, looking down I see a shiny silver pistol in my hand. It was expertly made, but it gave off the same aura as the ax from before. Furrowing my eyebrows in confusion I slip the pistol between by belt and my pants. A little further ahead I see a brown notebook laying on the ground by the door, I walk over and pick it up. I skim through the book finding countless notes and sketching about disgusting creatures and malformed beasts. There was also notes on different kinds of weapons and several sets of clothing.

Turning away from the door, I begin to walk back to my resting place, only to hear a groaning from beside me. Looking down, I see a tombstone with more of those creatures reaching out towards me. Looking down at my notebook, I open it up and begin skimming through it. Finding what I was looking for, I kneel down and read aloud..

" _These small creatures have crept out of a nightmare, and while they may not look to friendly, they accompany hunters, follow their orders and, take care of messages left for others. They are referred to as Messengers by most, or The Little Ones by some. These messengers will become a hunters lifeline during the hunt. Don't be afraid to rely on them, it may save your life.."_

Closing the book, I reach forward intent on inspecting the messengers, only to be enveloped by a bright white light forcing me to shut my eyes.

* * *

When I opened my eyes once again, I found myself kneeling next to a small lamp, surrounded by the messenger I saw in that place. Looking around, I realized I was in the clinic where I woke up. Standing up once again, I begin to hear the sounds of lycanthrope resuming it 's meal. Swallowing away my nerves, I tighten my grip on the ax handle and enter the large room. Raising my hand to the new scar adorning my face, I run my finger down it's length making sure it's fully healed before stepping out of the dark stairwell. Spinning the ax around in my hand, I continue my walk towards the feeding beast. Once within striking distance, I bring my arm up and wing down with all my might. The ax tears through the flesh of its hind leg, severing the muscles. Blood shot out and painted the floor behind it as a loud howl of pain escaped it's maw. Turning around with unnatural speed, it swiped at me with a furious glint in it's feral eyes. Jumping back, I immediately groan as my back collides with a surgical table, the force of my weight sends the table rolling into the wall behind me. My body shakes with the impact, rolling off the table and onto the cold floor below.

Groaning, I look over to see the beast stalking towards me, clearly hindered by the deep gash in it's leg. Using the table as a crutch, I left myself to my feet and grip my ax. After a moment of hesitation, I lunge forward catching the wolf off guard with my sudden change in tactics. In an attempt of last minute defense, it opens its mouth as far as it would go, probably to take my arm off. However, I react and step to its side, causing my ax to plant itself into the wolf's jaw, killing it almost instantly. After I pull my ax free, I look away as the bloody corpse falls to the ground soaking the once clean floor in a dark red blood. Walking away from the dead beast, I leave the clinic heading towards the gate I had once closed on the wolf. Opening it once again, I step out into the quiet streets of Yharnam and begin to walk towards the place of my death. Feeling a slight sense of vertigo at the thought of standing across from my dead body, I quickly rush past. Stepping around the larger carriage, I make sure to avoid the body of the villager I had killed. Looking further down the street, I notice another man sitting down his eyes glowing a brilliant blue.

Immediately feeling a sense of emptiness from just looking at him, I run towards him, holding my ax out. He's not right. He's not all there. He need to be cleansed. Those were the thoughts I was mulling over as I drove the blade of my ax into the front of the mans skull. I had no idea why I was thinking what I did, but as he died I saw his face. It wasn't.. normal. He had what looked like growing fur, elongated limbs and teeth, as well as claws begin to replace the nails of his fingers. Pull my ax out of his skull I am startled by the sound of someone moving. Looking up, I see another man with the same appearance as the one I just killed begin to stand up. Swallow back any doubt, I run forward and push him back into the crates behind him, shattering the crates and staggering him. Taking the opportunity, I swing my ax down and into the mans chest, making sure it kills him before pulling back.

" Gods.. I wish I knew why they looked like this, maybe the notebook has something of importance about them..." Muttering to myself as I walk back towards the clinic, I nearly miss the lever beside a building. Tilting my head, I walk towards it and pull it back. A loud click sounds and a ladder falls from the building above providing me a pathway up. " Hmm.. Convenient.." I stick my ax under my belt with my pistol before I start climbing up the long ladder. Once I reach the top, I see a lamp resembling the one in the clinic. As I walk closer to it, the feeling of calmness washes over me. For reasons, unknown to me, I kneel down and reach out the lamps growing light before dimming down.

" What..? " Stunned, I quickly pull out my notebook and look for anything on the lamp. Finding what I need, I begin to read over it.

 _" This lamp will send you to the hunters dream after activating it. Upon your death, you will re-awaken at the nearest lamp to resume your hunt."_

" There it is again.. _The Hunt_.. What is this hunt..? What is the hunters dream.. Could it be where I was earlier, where those.. messengers were..?" I tuck the notebook away and begin to walk towards the only open path while muttering to myself " It would make the most sense.. I guess that makes me a hunter then. But what exactly am I hun-" I am cut off mid sentence by a mans voice from behind me. Rushing to the source of the voice, I found myself in front of a window.

" You must be a hunter, and not one from around here at that, My name's Gilbert, I'm an outsider like yourself. You must be having a fine time here, Yharnam has a special way of treating its guests. Listen, I couldn't stand if I tried, but I am willing to help, all you need to do is ask.. ** _cough_** _.._ ** _cough_**. Listen.. Yharnam isn't a safe place, this town is cursed. Whatever you're here for.. finish it and leave as fast as you good will ever be gained from this place.."

'This man seems ill.. but that isn't the problem right now.' Thinking over what he said, I pull out the message left for me in the clinic and decide to ask for the help he offered. " My name is.. Mithgail, pleasure to speak with you." I respond shortly, eager to voice my thoughts " Tell me, what do you know of the term, _Paleblood_.. ?"

"Paleblood, you say? Hmm... I have never heard of it. But if it's blood you're interested in, you should try the Healing Church. The church controls all the knowledge on blood ministration, and all varieties of blood. Across the valley to the East of Yharnam lies the town of the Healing Church, known as the Cathedral Ward. And deep within the Cathedral Ward is the old grand cathedral. ...the birthplace of the Healing Church's special blood, or so they say. *coughs* Yharnamites don't share much with outsiders. Normally, they wouldn't let you near this place, but... The hunt is on tonight. This might be your chance..."

"Thank you.. I will head for this.. Cathedral Ward now. " I thank Gilbert and continue my path down towards the town of Yharnam it's self. Once I reach the small pathway I start talking to myself. " He wasn't too much help with what I am searching for but this.. Cathedral Ward.. May be of much more use. One thing does still concern me though.. His cough was horrible. It reminded me of my own, although Gilbert's sounded as if he was drawing closer to death the more he spoke. I need to help him, when I return from this place I will be sure to get him to safety." I am pulled out of my thoughts by another crazed townsman. Quickly dispatching him, I move past him and down the stairs leaving his bloody corpse behind.

Turning a corner, I find myself staring at two more townspeople. I swing my ax in a small arc to calm myself, but I heard a soft sound, almost like metal on metal. Finally looking at the point where the blade meets the handle, I notice a section hollowed out. Gripping the back of the blade, I pull on it. Much to my surprise the ax moves, I pull it out completely and stare at what was once my small ax. In my hands now was a large halberd, nodding in approval I begin to make my way towards the unaware townsfolk. Bringing the ax above my head, I swing it down in and watch as the sitting man is almost cleaved in two ignoring the blood splattering my clothes. Using the momentum from the swing, I lunge forward and bring the in front of me with a wide frontal swing. The man holding the torch turned around just in time to block my strike with his wooden 'shield'. Gritting my teeth, I bring the ax back and drive it towards his stomach. Being staggered, the man could only watch as the blood-soaked halberd ran through his stomach and out his back. Dropping his torch and shield he fell limp as I retracted my weapon, copious amount of blood sprayed out and soaked through my shirt and pants. I swing my ax at nothing so the excess blood will be shaken off the blade. Nodding as I turn the halberd back into it's normal form, I finally take in my surroundings.

Down the stairs is a pathway to the center of town, no doubt overrun by the crazed townspeople. However, I also noticed the iron gate that blocked my entrance to Yharnam not to long ago. Just in front of it was the lever that opened it. Peering just below, I saw the group of townspeople that would more than likely slaughter me if I took them on head on. Gathering the courage needed, I climb onto a pile of sacks boxes and slowly step over the fence. Looking down I drop down to the ledge below and then to the ledge below that. Close enough to the ground, I drop to the streets and run to the lever. Pulling it down I stay alert for any signs of approaching danger. Once the gate opened , I ran through and reach the ladder. Climbing back up, I walk over to the lamp and reach out for it. The light envelops me and I soon find myself back in the hunters dream.

* * *

Walking away from the gravestone, I manage to find a large clearing. Pulling out the note book and my pistol, I lay them on the ground and bring my ax out in front of me. " Gilbert said that I need to head east. East takes me right through the town. The way that I am right now, I would be killed on sight. I have no tact.. No skill..I just swing my weapon around hoping to hit them.. I need to train, hopefully get to know my weapon and learn how it reacts to my movement. " Taking a deep breath I begin going through several movements trying to get used to the new weight in my hands. " The ax transforms too, maybe is I swing it fast enough..!" I swing down and thrust forward, pleased, I watch as the weapons changes from it ax form to it's halberd form.

" This will take a while, hopefully the notebook has something that will help me learn about the weapon i'm using..".

* * *

 **[ _Three months later in the dream. Three hours later in Yharnam_ ]**

 **Mithgails POV**

I have learned a lot in the past three months here.. I learned why I hunt, I learned about the plague that holds Yharnam in an iron grip. I have even learned how to incorporate my weapons transformations into attacks. I also learned about 'blood echoes' and how they're used. I can purchase what I need from the messengers just fine, but the doll is what bugs me. The book mentioned something called 'Insight.' being the only way to speak with her.. but I have learned so much yet.. nothing. There must be another meaning to this Insight thing.. All that aside, I bought a new set of clothes, they fit quite nice and even have holsters for my weapons. I have begun to see this place, the dream, as my home. Whenever I return from making progress through Central Yharnam, I feel so at ease.. Oh, I managed to get to the other iron gate open, making my life a lot easier now that I have instant access to the bridge.

The only thing that bothers me is the west end of the bridge. There is something malevolent over there but.. I don't see anything. Just a brick troll and some carrion crows. Even though I can't see it.. I know that there is something past that cobblestone archway.. I plan to investigate it today, I am fully stocked. With a full pouch of quicksilver bullets, and the godsend known as Blood Vials, I am going to to and discover whatever that evil is.

Putting away the notebook, and putting the makeshift quill back into the rock I hollowed out, I begin to make my way to the gravestone, intent on dispelling the evil on the bridge.

 **[ A few hours later, in front of cobblestone archway]**

I was right, there is certainly something here but.. I don't feel any fear. All I fear is anticipation, and even some excitement. I slowly walk through the arch and into the open. Once I reached the middle of the path, a loud rumbling filled the air. From the top of the building in front of me, a gigantic beast jumped down and let out a loud screech. It's front seemed to be pale flesh or muscle while all along its back was a grayish black fur. It's head resembled both an owl and a wolf with two long antlers that seem to be covered in dry blood.

Wasting no time, I run forward and transform my ax. The beast brought a gigantic hand down on me, thinking on my feet I roll forward standing up behind it. Taking my chance I start swinging my halberd at it making sure that all my swing either drew blood or staggered the beast. Feeling fatigue start to set in, I jump away lading a fair distance from it, just as it jump at the spot I previously occupied. I felt my stomach drop as the group beneath it shatter as if it was a thin sheet of glass. Steeling my resolve I decide to play it a bit more safe, completely against getting hit by the beast. As if sensing my hesitation, the beasts charges at me and brings its hand down. I jump to the side of the hand getting ready to strike only to be force into a back roll away from a swipe. Getting to my feet I roll towards it in order to dodge a second swipe only to be caught between the beasts fingers.

Too shell shocked to react, the beasts grabs me and lifts me high into the air. Its crushing grip nearly breaks me in two, It stares at me before roaring and throwing me to the ground. I feel the air rush out of my lungs followed by a mouthful of blood. I watch with wide eyes as it brings both hands down to crush me, not wanting to fail here, I force my body to listen and roll off to the side narrowly escaping the attack. However, the shock wave sent me flying into the side of the bridge. Groaning, I scramble to my feet and decide to end this fight before it gets any more out of hand.

Running towards it, I watch as I goes to grab me once again. Taking a deep breath, I jump as high as I can and struggle to hide a relived smile as I land on top of its hand. Bringing my ax up, I groan as I over exert myself to embed the ax into its hand. Holding on as tight as I can, I manage to stay attached as I flings its hand back with a screech of pain. While in the air, I pull my weapon free and jump towards its head. Not wanting to waste the chance, I swing the halberd down and feel the blade sink into the head of the beast. I resist the urge to cover my ears as the beast cries out trying to swat me away. Ducking under its hand, I pull the halberd free and to drive it back into the beasts skull.

I feel the beast fall forward and wait until I get close enough to the ground. Once I feel comfortable, I transform the weapon back into its ax form and jump off the beasts head, once I hit the ground I roll forward making sure I keep a good distance just in case. Once I turn around, I see the beasts groaning in agony as it bleeds out on the bridge. Feeling a twinge of sympathy, I approach it and swing the ax into its skull for a third time, killing it. Seconds after its death, the beast seemed to disappear. Shaking my head to clear my thoughts, I watch as a lamp appears in front of me. Sighing, I activate the lamp and return to the dream.

* * *

 **[ Hunters Dream ]**

" Ahh, stressful day.." I walk away from the headstone holding my notebook " Well, I wonder what I should call that creature.. I saw it jump down from what appeared to be the Cathedral Ward.. If the plague really works the way the book says it does, that might mean that thing used to be a priest. Maybe ' Priest Monster'..?" I stop mid walk taking a deep breath to forget I said that " Let's try again.. maybe something less.. childish.." Tapping my chin in thought, my eyes light up as I decide on a name " Cleric Beast ! Yes, that works perfectly." I smile as I walk towards the clearing I use as my resting place. However, I am stopped by a voice which draws my attention immediately.

" Welcome home, good Hunter." I turn my head to see the inanimate doll, standing as if it was alive.. talking to me. " I must agree with you, that name suits the beast quite well." She nods her head in a slow motion.

Dumbfounded I can do nothing but stare. Finally gathering my thoughts I address it " You're.. alive."

" Yes..and no good hunter, does that surprise you..?" The doll questions me as if a talking, life-sized doll was commonplace in the world. I open my mouth to say yes, but hold my tongue rethinking my approach. The book said that the doll will _'embolden my sickly spirit'_ so I should probably not upset her. Deciding on an appropriate response I answer her.

" Not really, but how are you alive..?" I step towards her hoping for an answer only to receive a sad shake of her head.

" I am sorry good hunter, but it seems that I am unable to recall neither my creation nor how I possess the ability to converse with you, I had another body once, but ti was lost in the old workshop, my memories may lie there." She finishes on what seems to be a sad tone. Feeling slightly guilty, I put my hand on her shoulder and shake my head.

" Don't get upset, I will find what belongs to you and return them as soon as I can. I promise." I smile slightly mostly for my own sake, before backing away.

" Thank you good hunter.. Now, please enter the house, someone wishes to speak with you. " Nodding, I leave the doll alone and walk up to the house, surprised to see the door open. Stepping inside, I am greeted by an old man in a wheelchair.

"Ah-hah, you must be the new hunter. Welcome to the Hunter's Dream. I am... Gehrman."

* * *

 **Second chapter done, as I said in the first chapter, please review. No flaming, constructive criticism or normal comments please.**


	3. The Hunter of Hunters

**Hey, here's chapter three of Transcendent Blood. Thank you to those who have followed my story, it means a lot.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Bloodborne. It belongs to Hidetaka Miyazaki and FromSoftwear**

* * *

 **[ Gehrmans' POV ]**

"Ah-hah, you must be the new hunter. Welcome to the Hunter's Dream. I am... Gehrman, friend to you hunters. " Keeping my eyes trained on the man in front of me, I took notice of the way he carried himself. It seems that he has been here before.. and that he is well aware of what he his. I wonder though, does he know why ? The reason for becoming a hunter is often forgotten and replaced by a new will, a new.. desire to hunt.

" Gehrman, is it ? Well then, the doll said you wished to speak to me.. may I ask what it was about ? " The hunter pulls me from my thoughts with his question, a simple question but one that has many answers. Deciding to break my silence, I voice my response. " Well, I wanted to know if you knew what this hunters' dream is to you. " I'll spare the boy my usual speech, he seems to understand what his duty as a hunter is.

" Honestly? I have no idea, I mean this notebook references the dream several times, enough for me to realize that this.. place was the dream. But, it never stated why I feel so at home here, it didn't mention you either.." The boy is suspicious of me.. I like that. He lives by instinct even if he does not know it. He will go far, no doubt he will die countless times, but he will achieve something greater than all before him.. I can see it now. Perhaps this nightmare of mine will end sooner than I thought.. provided he has the skill to end my nightmare when the time comes. I have to admit though, it irritates me that none of my students ever mentioned me..

" Well, I assure you that I am not your enemy. As for this place, it is your home. The dream was.. Is a safe haven for hunters. While here, you can use blood to enhance your weapons and your flesh. " I pause in my speech to give him a chance to respond, hearing nothing I continue, " This workshop may not have as many weapons as it once did, but you're free to use whatever you find." l lean forward and lower my voice "... even the Doll, should it please you. " The hunter in front of me showed no signs of reaction to my words, for a few moments at least. His scowling expression soon gave way to one of shock and disgust.

" Old man... I have.. no words.. " Suppressing a smile, I adopt a serious expression before I move closer to him, startling him slightly if his stance was anything to go by.

" Listen to me boy, being a hunter is not something to be happy about. You will face countless beasts, grotesque shells that were once human, as well as beings who wield such.. twisted power that they are revered as gods. Be careful when you are hunting, a hunter is never alone.. but they are never safe either. " I watch as the young hunter nods in understanding before I turn away, returning to the book that was occupying my time.

 **[ Mithgails' POV ]**

During the entire conversation with Gehrman, I felt more annoyed than anything. Just him speaking with me, in the carefree tone managed to rub me the wrong way. Looking down at my knuckles, turned white from clenching my fists, I slowly open my hands. How did he manage to stress me out so easily ? He practically discarded his carefree attitude, in favor of a serious one that one would see on a veteran. Someone who has seen many lives lost, and has taken just as many. Before I knew what I was doing, I was already addressing him. " Gehrman. I am, Mithgail.. Thank you for the warning.. " I finish my awkward thanks before I turn away and make for the door wanting to get as far away from him just so I could calm down. With too much running through my mind at once, I fail to hear him respond as I left the cabin.

" Do not thank me... Monsters deserve no thanks.."

* * *

Standing in front of the doll, I frown as a indescribable feeling begins to spread through me. I had asked her how I was meant to ' enhance ' my flesh with blood, she responded by kneeling before me and raising her palms, a whitish-blue light radiating from them. Seconds later, my body felt as if it was flying high in the sky before gravity sent me plummeting back towards the earth. The doll finished whatever it was she did and stood up looking straight at me.

" I have done what I could Good Hunter, you are now stronger than when you approached me earlier. Use your new found strength well. " The doll said in her usual monotone voice, giving me the ghost of a smile.

" Stronger ? What did you do to me ? " I ask curiously but staying kind, not wanting to ruin whatever respect she has for me.

" Do not worry Good Hunter, all I did was use the blood you acquired from killing the infected and beasts of Yharnam. This is known as channeling your blood echoes, now you must return to Yharnam, you still have a lot of work to do. " She seems to be rushing me out, I can hear a hint of excitement in her voice. Probably thanks to the promise I made to her. Nodding I walk away from her and make my way towards the headstone.

" Of course, I will return soon." Kneeling in the grass, I reach forward and think of the great bridge where I killed the cleric beast. Seconds later, I shut my eyes as the bright light surrounds me before I hear the sounds of wind, and feel cold cobblestone beneath me. Opening my eyes, I am greeted by the great bridge. Getting to my feet, I pull my hunters ax out of the strap that holds it at my side and begin to walk down the bridge.

Ignoring the townspeople that survived my last run through Yharnam, I started exploring the opposite end of the bridge, soon enough I found what looked like a collapsed staircase that led to an area filled with dog cages. Killing the dogs, one by one as I walked by, I was almost caught off guard by a dog that managed to breakout of it's cage. Jumping to the side, I swing my ax into its' stomach forcing a whimper to escape its mouth before it died. Sighing, I push forward and kill the dog waiting around the corner.

Continuing forward, I find a dog barking at a door with sound of yelling from the inside. Running forward, I drove my knee into the dogs side, sending it barreling into a crate before transforming my ax and impaling the dog. Turning to the door, I knock softly on the door hoping to calm down the people inside " Hello.. ? Are you alright in there..? "

A voice filled with loneliness soon responds " Oh, you're a hunter, aren't ya? Then, well, do you know of any safe places ? "

" I'm sorry, I know of no safe places right now.. but I will find one and return here to tell you where it is. " Looking around I am suddenly shocked by her response.

" Return here..? I know of all your tricks, you say you'll come back but you never will.. Go and leave me alone. I don't wish to speak with people like you." Frowning, I turn away and walk into a large dark room. There was a staircase in front of me and a small window hidden behind some barrels. Destroying the barrels, I step out expecting to find a floor, only to find a drop. Grunting, I examine the new room. There are bodies strung up, along with some townspeople below me. I notice that a few have an odd appearance. They looked more like the lycanthropes' than the people, they must have fallen victim to a stronger strain, or more developed strain of the plague.

Just as I was about to jump down, I notice a slight creeping in from a doorway concealed by more barrels and boxes. Moving closer, I see a figure cloaked in black attire resembling the feathers of a crow. I take a deep breath and pull out my pistol ready for anything as I quietly move through the gaps between barrels until I find myself outside. After closing the distance, the figure turns around startling me before I get the chance to make myself known.

" Oh, a hunter, are ya? And an outsider? What a mess you've been caught up in. And tonight, of all nights. " The figure addresses me, leaving me dumbfounded.

" Y.. Yeah, how did you know I was behind you ? I thought I was rather quiet while approaching.. " I look behind me, trying to see if I had stepped in something that gave away my presence. ' There was nothing from the window to here that would have given me away. Just who is this.. woman.. '

I am broken out of my thoughts when a crow-like mask fills my vision " How..? Well, it's because I am a hunter just like yourself. That is why I knew you were approaching me, however.. the beasts we hunt are not the same. " She backs up and leans against the railing that separates her from the ground far below. " You hunt the beasts that prowl the streets of Yharnam, the monstrosities created by the plague, while I hunt hunters. " I tense up, my hand instinctively reaching for my ax before she continues " Relax, I only hunt those who have broken their oaths. All that aside, here, take this as a welcoming gift. All you need to do is hold them up t your head and imagine that you're back where you last awoke and you'll be transported there. They are known as ' _Bold Hunter's Marks_ '. Use them sparingly, once you run out.. they aren't cheap to replace. "

" Thank you.. I'm Mithgail by the way. " Putting the marks into my pocket for now, I stretch my hand out in greeting only to be left feeling awkward as the hunter before me bows in response.

" I am known as Eileen the Crow. Pleasure to make your acquaintance, now if you'll excuse me, I have places to go and hunters to hunt. " Eileen walked past me before stopping by the window behind me " Oh, and a word to the wise, I would suggest that you brush up on hunters etiquette.. i'm sure it will go along way in keeping you alive in the future. "

" Etiquette.. I was taught social etiquette when I was younger, how is hunters any different ? " Turning around to look at Eileen, I sigh when the sight of an empty pathway fills my vision " God.. I can tell that will get very irritating really fast." Shaking my head, I walk back towards the window I entered through. Sliding through the barrels once more, I freeze when the light of a torch passes by below me. Peering over the edge of the wooden rafters, I see a what looks like a mutated townsman. He is covered in a grayish black fur and carries a lit torch in one hand while holding a spear-like weapon in his other hand. " There is no way I could take that on right now.. not with my skills or.. lack of with my ax. I have my pistol, but I can never get far enough back for it to be really useful. " Walking back to the window I fell out of, I reach up to grasp the ledge of the window of to feel my hand press against flat stone.

Looking up, I resist the urge to groan out at the height of the window " There must be another way.." Walking further down the rafters, I see more townspeople and the mutated versions of them. There weren't many in all, but far to many for me to take on by myself right now. "Not a single pathway or window.. I can't just stand around here.. " Looking towards the ground below, I let my eyes draw a path to the door from my current position. Taking a deep breath after finding my route, I back against the wall before breaking into a run. Once my foot hits the end of the rafter I jump forward, reaching my hands out I push myself into a roll once I touch the ground. In mid-roll I see a leg settle in front of my path, gritting my teeth I reach for my pistol and slow my breathing. Stopping my roll so I kneel in front of the townsman, I raise my pistol up and pull the trigger watching as the bullet shoots through his skull spraying his blood over the ground behind him. Hearing a low growl behind me, I lunge forward before standing up. The growl becomes an inhuman roar as I sprint towards the doorway, I see bullets fly past me as I close the distance.

At the end of my run, my foot was about to touch the steps before a mutated townsman drove the side of his spear into my gut flinging me back and onto the ground. Holding my stomach, I rise to my knees only to feel a bullet fly through my shoulder, the recoil sending me back further until i'm falling back first into the sewers below. I watch as two platforms pass me before I feel my back collide with the cold murky water of the sewers. Groaning, I roll onto my stomach and push myself up. Ignoring the pain in my back and the growing numbness in my back, I dig into my pocket and pull out one of the Hunter's marks that Eileen gave me. Pressing it against my forehead, I imagine the lamp by Gilbert's window and feel myself growing weightless before the dark of the sewers is replaced by the dimness of Central Yharnam.

" Dammit... Am I really that unprepared.. ? Maybe there is another way down.. one that leads somewhere less.. crowded. " Turning towards the gate leading to the great bridge, I fall to my knees as a sharp pain shoots through my back. Reaching my hand out, I grab the lamp before I am transported to the hunter's dream once again.

* * *

Looking up at the pale gray sky above me, I let out a soft groan as I force myself into a sitting position. " Well, the one upside with the hunters dream is all my wounds are healed.. doesn't make it hurt any less though.." Standing up, I walk over to the doll noticing her sitting still once again. Frowning, I shake her lightly bringing her out of her daze " Hey.. are you okay.. ? " I couldn't help but let concern fill my voice, even though I didn't even know if she could get sick.

" Ah.. Yes, I must have dosed off that is all. " The doll answers me in her usual monotone, giving me no other option but to nod.

" Got it.. anyways, I am going to work for a bit, you know where to find me if you need me." Taking her silent nod as understanding, I make my way to the large clearing that I had used for training before. After finding Gehrman, he let me use the materials in the cabin to section off the clearing for my private uses. Not wanting to use too much, I made a simple one room cabin for me to study and work in. After I close the door behind me, I make sure to replenish my vials and bullets before putting my notebook on the small dresser by my bed and other miscellaneous items in a wooden chest at the foot of my bed.

Sitting in a small wooden chair in front of a desk I open a drawer and pull out a quill before reaching back and grabbing my notebook. Opening it up to a blank page.. one of many.. I begin writing down what transpired in Yharnam since I killed the Cleric Beast. Deciding to rename the townspeople to 'Huntsman' due to their attitude and what they carry. The once's that look like walking wolves I called the 'Large Huntsman'. As for the lycanthropes I refer to them as 'Scourge Beasts' now, mostly because saying lycanthropes is a mouthful. Drawing simple sketches of each, much like I did for the Cleric Beast and the 'Brick Trolls'.

Closing my book, I reach for a stack of leather on the floor beside me. Pulling some apart and placing them on my desk, I craft a small pouch to hang off my hip. Filling it with vials, bullets and my remaining marks, I attach it to my hip and leave my cabin to speak with the doll. As I approached her, she turned and offered me a small smile while reaching her hand out. Having done this several times already, I nod and place my hands in hers. A familiar feeling spreads through my body before retreating, leaving me feeling empty. It was the doll who broke the silence first.

" Please be careful during the hunt, while wounds may heal,scars both physical and psychological will not fade easily.. " As if to prove her point, the doll traces her hand over my left eye. Curious, I let my own hand follow her movements and to find a long scar down my face form where the scourge beast injured me, outside of the clinic.

" O.. of course, but how did I not notice a scar this big..? " Muttering to myself, I wave to the doll as I make my way to the headstone. Pressing my palm against it, I see the surrounding change from that of the dream to Yharnam once more. Speaking with Gilbert briefly, making sure that he is still okay, I soon make my way through the short cut leading to the great bridge.

* * *

As I exit the building leading onto to the bridge, I begin to walk towards the opposite end once more. Taking note of a stairway I somehow missed, I follow them down to a long platform. Stepping out slightly, I notice three sets of debris leading down a alley. Quickly destroying them, I raise an eyebrow in confusion looking down. There is a long drop into blackness, and a wooden platform slightly below me on the opposite wall. Shaking my head in annoyance, I step back before leaping forwards landing with both my feet planted on the platform. Cursing at the darkness, I struggle to see another platform, further down. Taking a leap of faith, I jump to it and smile as I feel my feet connect with solid wood.

" This isn't so bad, much more relaxing than- " A loud snapping noise fills the air as the wooden platforms gives way below below sending me hurtling towards the ground far below me. Bracing myself as I feel my body slam into the ground, coughing up blood as I roll onto my side. Standing up, I use one of my blood vials to heal the injuries I got from the fall. Looking around, I see several of the Large Huntsman patrolling the upper levels, while overgrown rats swarm the sewers below.

" Well.. I guess I found my alternative way down..." Quietly unsheathing my ax and pistol, I slowly walk down one of the paths. Sneaking up on one of the huntsman, I dig my ax into it's back forcing it to fall to it's knees. Pressing my pistol against the back of its skull, I pull the trigger and close my eyes as its head all but explodes as it falls limp against the ground. Pulling my ax back, I flinch as I hear the heavy foot falls of the second one running after me. Standing up and turning to face it, I swallow the beast gets closer. Transforming my ax, I drive it into the Large huntsman's stomach, impaling it and driving it into the wall behind it.

The huntsman let out an inhuman howl of pain before I retract my ax and let it fall to its' knees. Lifting my ax up, I swing it across my front severing the head from its' body, stepping back as its blood sprays out coating the wall and my clothes. Swinging my ax down to shake the blood off, I put it back in its sheath before I walk over to the edge of the upper level to look down at the watery ground below. I was about to jump before I noticed a dark brown wooden ladder that almost blended with the wall. Walking over to it, cautiously descend the ladder, not wanting to attract the rats. Once I touch the murky water, I let go of the ladder and begin to walk down the dim pathway.

Silently killing any of the rats that approach me, I barely notice a third huntsman standing at the edge of the pathway, looking over a high drop. Running towards it, I watch as it turns to face me. Quickly pulling my pistol out, I let loose three quick shots sending it barreling over the edge and to its' quick death. Calming down as I approach the same ledge, I am greeted by the outrageous size of the sewers in front of me. " It's.. enormous.." I take a deep breath as I look around my new surroundings. Noticing a ladder across from me, I make that my destination and begin walking towards a wall with what seems like the remains of a stony path on its walls.

Taking my time, I shimmy along the wall. More than halfway across, I get a little careless and start moving forward only for the remains fall apart below me sending me falling towards the pool of greenish-black water. Shutting my eyes and holding my breath, I almost gasp upon contact with the icy water. Quickly standing up, I gag as the smell of rotting flesh fills the air. Looking around, I am greeted by a dozen rotted corpses slowly reach for me. Not wanting to deal with them right now, I sprint past them towards the ladder.

Quickly ascending the smaller ladder, I force the bile back down my throat that came up due to the stench. Wanting to get out as soon as possible, I start to climb the longer... much longer.. ladder. After a minute, I pull myself onto solid ground before resting on my knees, dry heaving for a few minutes. Quickly composing myself, I look around my new position. There were two coffins by the ladder and another three against the fence across the path. Walking further, two separate pathways. Swiftly killing the five crows to my right. I am them greeted by a low groaning from my far left. Turning to face the sound, I see a large troll staring at a door on the building across form me. Quietly, I make my way across the miniature bridge sneaking behind the troll. Brandishing my ax, I swing it across the trolls Achilles heel, severing it,

The troll roars in pain, before I silence it by lodging the ax in the back of its' skull. Pulling my ax free, I watch as the trolls blood sprays across my chest. Pushing the troll away from me, I grab the ladder it was standing by and begin to climb up.

* * *

At the top, I find a lever by a gate that lead back to where I killed the first troll, pulling it back, the gate opens with a loud groan of resistance. Nodding in approval, I begin to walk away only to be stopped by a sound that made my heart sink.

"Are you a hunter? Then, please, will you look for my mum? Daddy never came back from the hunt, and she went to find him, but now she's gone, too... I'm all alone... and scared.. please help me.."

* * *

 **Chapter 3 done, the next chapter should be up next Friday.**


	4. The Father of the tomb

**Hey, chapter four done, Enjoy.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Bloodborne. It belongs to Hidetaka Miyazaki and FromSoftwear**

* * *

 **[ Mithgails' POV ]**

"Are you a hunter? Then, please, will you look for my mum? Daddy never came back from the hunt, and she went to find him, but now she's gone, too... I'm all alone... and scared.. please help me.." The lonely yet clear voice calls out from behind me. It sounds like a little girl.. all alone?

"It's okay. Listen, I'll help you find your mother. Just try and calm down, then tell me where she went last. " I move closer to the window so I could hear the girl better.

"Really? Oh, thank you! My m-mum wears a red jeweled brooch. It's so big and... and beautiful. You won't miss it. Oh, I mustn't forget. If you find my mum, give her this music box... It plays one of daddy's favorite songs. And when daddy forgets us we play it for him so he remembers. Mum's so silly, running off without it!" Smiling to myself as the little girl loses the lonely tone.

" Okay, I'll keep an eye out for your mother then. Don't come outside okay ? It's really dangerous, got it..?" She responds with a simple 'yes' before I make my way through the gate in front of me only to stop and turn back to look at the ladder I climbed up from. ' Maybe.. there is a path that leads to the Cathedral Ward from here.. It won't hurt to look..' Making my way towards the ladder, I quickly descend stepping off it and onto the ground below. Walking down the same path I found the ladder on and stopped in front of the long ladder, looking down at the sewers below. Gripping onto the metal bars, I slowly descend the ladder until I feel my feet touch the wooden platform below me.

Making sure not to draw attention to myself, I walk to the end of the platform avoiding the ladder that led to the group of unaware rotting corpses, and slowly drop down into the murky water below me. Letting a nervous breath out, I approached a set of stairs and walked down them only to see some rotted corpses slowly crawling out from some pathways off to the side. Shaking my head I run past them and down the sewer corridor only to hear two crows drop down from above me. Quickly killing them, I look over and notice a ladder leading up. Ready to walk up, I freeze as I notice a dark tunnel leading back. Deciding to climb the ladder first, I keep an eye on the eerie tunnel until I can no longer see it.

Reaching the top of the tunnel, I see a large stairway leading onto another big bridge, only slightly smaller than the great bridge. To my left, I notice a small room with an elevator inside. Walking over to the elevator, I step on the pressure plate and feel gravity shift around me as I rapidly rose through the air. Once it stopped, I stepped off and found myself back by the shortcut to Gilbert's place. Noticing the two trolls, I slowly back away and get on the elevator once again.

* * *

Stepping onto the bridge, I see a large group of ' huntsmen ' a bit farther away from me. Slowly approaching, I draw my pistol and ax as the group started to close the distance between us. Getting ready to fight, I freeze as a loud bang fills the air. Looking past the huntsmen, I see a large flaming.. ball.. barreling towards me. With my heart racing, I turn away and sprint down the bridge, past the stairs, and towards the elevator. Turning to face the bridge, I see the group of huntsmen get crushed by the flaming ball before it rolled into the sewers below. Shaking my head, I cautiously make my way back up the stairs that lead to the big bridge. Looking into the distance, a large figure stands motionlessly on the other end.

Drawing my weapons in advance, I grimace as the figure slowly become more defined until I peg the figure as a troll. It notices me, and slowly begins approaching only to break into a run and begin swinging wildly at me. Rolling under the brick in its hand, I dig my ax into the trolls ankle bringing it down on one knee as it lets out a groan of pain. Tearing my ax out of its ankle, I stepped behind it and dug my ax into its spine forcing it further down. Pulling my pistol out, I press it against the back of the trolls skull and pulled the trigger, closing my eyes as its head exploded in front of me. Backing away from the headless corpse, I turn to face the second staircase only to have a wooden shield slammed into my chest.

Struggling to catch my breath as I stumble back, seeing the huntsman raise his shield again I raise my hand in defense. Groaning as the shield slams into my forearm, I grip the edge of the shield and pull it away from the mans body before kicking him in the stomach. The huntsman stumbles backwards and has to use his hands to stop him from falling only to cry out when I swing my ax down and into the back of his skull. Pulling my ax free, I quickly walk by the corpse and stare up another set of stairs. Taking a deep breath, I cautiously make my way up and see two large huntsman standing around a burning body.

Deciding not to press my luck, I sneak past them and up the.. hopefully.. last staircase. Looking forward, I notice that I am now in a large circle filled with tombstones. A fair distance away from me I saw a man, dressed in a black church outfit, hunched over something by a tall pillar muttering to himself.

" ...Beasts all over the shop... You'll be one of them, sooner or later... " I watch as the man stands up and turns to face me, brandishing a bloody hunters ax and a silver blunderbuss. Without warning, he raises his blunderbuss and fires it at my chest. Suddenly, a sharp pain racks my body as the shot sends me flying back onto the rocky ground.

Coughing up mouthfuls of blood, I struggle to my feet and hold my chest in pain, quickly rolling to the left I take cover behind a large gray gravestone. I cautiously peer around the gravestone to see the man slowly approaching me, spinning his ax around in his and, he transforms it and swings it wildly at me. I flinch as I hear the sound of steel hitting stone before I had to roll forward struggling not to cry out. Landing on my side, I quickly stab a blood vial into my leg not having the time to feel happy about being in perfect health I roll onto my back watching as the man approaches me. He raises his ax to swing down at me only to be flung back by a kick to his chest. Getting to my feet, I pull my ax into its transformed state and swing at him in a wide arc. Expecting the sound of tearing flesh, I am caught off guard when the man parry's my ax with his own.

Watching with both respect and fear, I see him fling my ax away before digging his own into my stomach. Too surprised to react, I can only cough as he fires his gun once more. Letting me go, I fall to the ground on my stomach, and struggle to heal myself. The man kneels down in front of me, clearly ready to kill me. Scrambling for my blood vials, I wrap my hand around one and yank my hand out of my pouch. Suddenly, the man grips his head in pain and backs off. Soon, I hear the sounds of soft music filling the air. Equal amount of dread and relief fill me when I realize what happened. This man, was the little girls father, and the music box saved my life.

Feeling myself being lifted up, I look over my shoulder and see someone quietly but quickly pulling my towards a long staircase that led up to an iron gate.

" Foolish you are.. Fighting someone.. or something you have no chance of beating alone. " The person speaks, clearly male as he heals me with the blood vial I had in my hand " Well, not yet at least. " He helps me to my feet before bowing slightly " I am Herne, pleasure to meet you."

Keeping a wary eye on the man in front of me, I notice his clothes first, he wore what looked like a royal knights uniform. A black jacket covered a blood red dress shirt held together by gold trimming. His hands and feet were covered by brown leather gloves and boots. His silvery gray hair, same color as mine, was tied into a ponytail . Deciding that I had been quiet for long enough, I returned the bow " Mithgail, and thank you for helping me. "

I had been expecting an answer but before Herne could respond, the little girls father.. or Father Gascoigne.. interrupted us by firing his blunderbuss barely missing us as we both jump back. " Fight now, talk later. " Herne ran towards the Father, keeping all of his attention on him while I ran up from behind him. Seeing Herne get backed into a corner, I quickly fire my pistol, staggering the Father bringing him down to one knee. Before I could finish my attack, Herne approached and dug his hand into the Fathers chest before he violently shoved it in deeper. Watching silent, I see Herne kick the Father to the ground before walking towards me to stand silently by my side.

" Is he.. dead..? " Apparently I asked too soon as the Father let out a pained roar before his body transformed into that of a massive beast. Resembling the scourge beasts. Herne stays quiet as he rushes towards the now beastly Father, drawing what looked like a Katana-Saber hybrid before quickly slashing the beast across the chest. Blood sprayed out, covering Herne in blood as he continued his vicious assault on the hulking beast. Snapping out of my daze, I run towards my discarded hunters ax before grabbing it and transforming it.

Turning back to the fight behind me, I watch as Herne leaps back, avoiding a deadly downward swipe. Seeing an opening, I ran up towards the beast and swung the ax in a spiral. Watching as the beast is flung against a tree, I struggle to maintain my balance. Breathing heavily, I move to finish the Father off only to see Herne approach him and stab his weapon through his skull, killing him or it.

* * *

 **[ Hernes' POV ]**

Pulling my Chikage out of the beasts skull I watch with a satisfied expression as it falls dead to the ground below. Sheathing my blade, I remember the hunter behind me. Turning to face him, I extend my hand towards him smiling slightly as he shakes my hand " It's nice to meet you Mithgail.. Oh, and I believe you'll need this. " Tossing him the key for the large gate behind us, I begin to walk past him until I feel his hand grip my shoulder. Looking over at him, I finally notice the dreadful look in his eyes.

" Is this.. what I am supposed to do..? " He stuck the key in his pocket and turned to me, a conflicted look on his face. Staying quiet, I let the man continue " That man, was a Father, I have to return to his daughter and tell her that both her parents are dead now. I.. I can't deal with something like that.. Sure, hunting beasts is fine with me.. I know they aren't human.." Mithgail breaths in before he lets go of me " That man was human, I murdered a young girls' father.. he can't be the only human left, am I supposed to be okay with killing the others too ? "

' He must be new.. What a welcome for a green hunter.. ' Shaking my head, I lightly pat his shoulder " No.. No you're not supposed to be okay with it, but always keep this in mind. The only human things out here are the hunters, people like you and me, anything else is a beast, some mindless creature that lives on pure instinct seeking nothing but death. A hunter is never alone. Now go, tell that young girl of Oedon Chapel in the Cathedral Ward. She will be safe there. " Watching the man nod in silent acceptance, I turned to leave only to be stopped by the hunter once again.

" How do you cope with the weight of killing all these people..?" Sighing, I rest my hand on my Chikage looking at him

" You don't cope, you embrace the pain and learn how to ignore it. While it may sound cruel, nothing else will keep you alive as long. Sanity is the strongest, sharpest and fastest weapon a hunter can hope to wield. Just, grow with the pain. " Bowing once more, I watch as the hunter in front of me smiles slightly before bowing as well. " Stay alive, maybe you and I can hunt alongside one another some time."

* * *

 **[ Mithgails' POV ]**

" Stay alive, maybe you and I can hunt alongside one another some time"

I couldn't help but smile at Herne as he turned away and left me alone. After looking around the area, I found the red brooch the little girl mentioned. Swallowing any pain I felt, I began to make my way back to the little girls home.

* * *

" Mr Hunter... was it really her?...Mummy...mummy... Don't leave me alone... " Shutting my eyes, I remember the words that Herne said before leaving.

" H.. Hey, it's okay.. Listen, there is a place in the cathedral ward known as Oedon Chapel, go there and you'll be safe. " I begin to walk away when I hear a door opening

" Please.. I don't want to go alone, Please take me there. " I look down at the young girl in front of me, she had long brown hair and wore a simple white dress with a white ribbon in her hair. Hesitating slightly, I watch as the young girl gives me a pout. Feeling my defenses crumbling, I reach down and take her hand leading her through the bloodied streets of Yharnam until we reached the elevator I found when I discovered the bridge. The two of us ride the elevator down until the gate opens up and lets us walk out into the open world once again. The silence is soon broken by the little girl.

" So.. Mr Hunter, what is your name..?" I could hear the nervousness in her voice as she asked. She was obviously afraid to be out here, so to try and calm her down I began to talk with her.

" I'm Mithgail, and what's your name..? " Looking down, I notice the girl frown in thought before answering.

" You seem like a nice person, my name is Leah. How old are you Mr Mithgail? " Smiling slightly, I lead her past the bridge and towards the area where I had snuck past the two wolf like huntsman.

" I'm old, now hush. You need to be quiet right now, there are bad people ahead. " Whispering my warning, we both walk past the two huntsman and up towards the gate where Herne had pulled me to safety. Using the key I had, Leah and I quietly walked through the now unlocked gate and started to ascend the staircase. Once we reached the top, we both noticed the dark door off to the side. Cautiously approaching, I struggle to see through the darkness barely making out a ladder in back of the room.

The two of us approach the ladder, and I start to climb it, Leah not far behind. Surprised by her actions, I smile once I get to the top of the ladder. Reach down, I help the young girl up and we look around the room.

" Look at all the books! " Leah seemed excited but I managed to calm her down as we continued our journey. We both saw the long spiral staircase, holding her close to me we both ascend the staircase. After a minute or so of walking, I see a wooden door with steel designs covering it. Pushing the door open, I am greeted by a large room with a lamp in the middle. Quickly pulling Leah with me, I approach the lamp and light it before sitting down exhausted. Finally calm, I turn to see Leah talking to a.. creature.. in a reddish brown robe. Watching the creature, he seemed to be kind enough with how he was talking to Leah.

" Welcome to Oedon Chapel you two, a safe haven during the hunt, please stay as long as you'd like." the creature spoke to both of us with a friendly voice.

Leah looked happy, then ran over to me " Did you hear that Mr Mithgail ?! We are safe here ! " Leah was laughing as she explored the area keeping clear of the doors like we told her to. " We can stay right ? You will stay with me right..?" Leah grew nervous as she approached me.

Smiling at her, I ruffle her hair a bit before nodding " Of course, we can stay and I won't leave you alone." She smiled back and hugged me repeating 'thank you's' and ' your the best' over and over.

I didn't know how long I could stay here with her, but hopefully she will grow to be a bit more independent, but she was only young. She was safe and that was all that mattered right now.

* * *

 **Hope everyone had a great Easter and a good April first. The next chapter should be up next Saturday, unless something happens.**

 **Please leave a review, constructive criticism is welcome. No flaming please. Have a good day/night!**


	5. The Man in the Chapel

**Hey! Chapter five is up, just wanted to say thank you to those reading this. If any of you feel like I could improve somewhere, please don't hesitate to let me know.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Bloodborne. It belongs to Hidetaka Miyazaki and FromSoftwear**

'thoughts'

"speech"

* * *

 **[ Chapel Samaritans' POV]**

' They seem lively.. Well, as lively as people living in this hell can be.' I felt a genuine smile form on my face, for the first time in a long time when I watched the two of them talk.

" This place is so big..! I can't believe how beautiful everything looks ! " The young girl, Leah, exclaimed as she shook the older man that was sitting down in the center of the room.

" Yes, it is rather big isn't it.." The man had a smile on his face, his smile never faltered. Not even when he stood up and began to walk towards me, though I could easily tell it was forced now. I kept an eye on the child, making sure that she never strayed outside of the chapel.. however the man accompanying her silently demanded my attention. Turning my full attention to him, I spoke.

" Welcome! You are safe here, the beasts tend to stay away. " My own voice felt foreign to me.. It was hollow, and laced with the smallest traces of fear. I did not know if it was fear of this man, or fear of losing two.. seemingly.. sane people. " Feel free to stay as long as you-" I fell silent as he raised as hand, kneeling in front of me to look me in the eye.

" Listen.. I need to go.." My heart dropped as he spoke ".. There is an elderly woman back in central Yharnam, she's all alone.. I will bring her here. She is welcome right..?" My previous feeling of dread disappeared and was quickly replaced with jubilation.

" Of course! Bring her, and any others you find that have retained their human minds.. Bring them all, they are all welcome here!" My smile grew as he let out a hearty chuckle.

" Wonderful, I will return soon then.. but, I must ask that you don't worry Leah, she has been through a lot. I don't want her following me either, so try to keep her entertained here.." He ended in a serious tone, one that left no room for argument. Not that I intended to argue anyways..

" Do not worry, she will be safe. Now go and do what you need to do. " He smiled once more as he stood up, holding his hand out for me to grab. After a short handshake he introduces himself.

" I'm Mithgail, and thank you. We will talk more when I return." With that he left the chapel, managing to leave without alerting Leah.

' It feels nice.. having people to talk to..' Looking over at Leah, I see her walking towards one of the exits leading outside. Swallowing my worry, I call out to her.

" Leah! That is not safe, please come back over here!" Sighing in relief as she skipped over to me, I shook my head smiling slightly. " Listen young one, those beasts lurk just outside these walls. However, I made it so that they steer clear of the entrances for the most part. They will attack you if you are seen though." She looks at me with wide eyes, was I being to serious..? She was only a young girl so it was very possible that I had startled her. " I'm-"

" You scare the monsters away ?! That's so cool! " She cut me off.. at least it was a compliment. I think. " Is it some kind of magic..? Like an invisible wall or something..?".

" Well, it's not magic but-" Once again, I was cut off..

" Oh.. Then you must be super strong! That must be it! " Leah made a flexing pose as she spoke smiling brightly. I held back a laugh, smiling along with her.

" I'm not that strong, I'm sure that .." Nothing..? I looked up to see her watching me curiously she was finally listening. " I'm sure that you're friend is stronger than me." She was silent as she tapped her chin looking at me, after a while her face lit up and she spoke.

" You must just be really nice then! I know that the only person I met as nice as you is Mr. Mithgail.. but the monsters try to hurt him.. maybe you can help him? Teach him how to scare the monsters away.. please." I had to bite my tongue to stop the sob that threatened to escape my throat. She was being so kind, despite my appearance.. No one has ever been this kind to me.. that is half the reason I left my home.

" Of course.. I will help him, that's why i'm here!" As soon as I finished speaking, Leah hugged me. Cautiously, I hugged her back, treating her like she was glass.

" Thank you.. You're really nice Mister. What's you're name..? " My name..? I.. I don't remember. My family treated me so coldly, spat my name out as if the word itself was poisonous so I forced myself to forget.

" I.. do not remember Leah. " A simple answer would work with a child, surely something too difficult would only confuse her.

" But it's you're name! Fine. I'll name you then. " She smiled innocently as she racked her brain for a name.

" It's fine Leah.. I do not need a name.. " I appreciated the gesture, but with only three.. soon to be four people here, how often would my name even be used ?

" I have one.. I'll call you Silas !" That didn't take too long, I will admit that she is smart for her age.

" Where did you come up with Silas, Leah..?" She smiled grimly when I asked, I feel like I struck a nerve there.

" It was my grandpas' name.. I don't remember him much. Only that I was happy around him but.. Daddy hurt him one day, and I never saw him again. " Her face brightened up when she looked at me. " I decided on Silas because my grandpa was really fun to be around, just like you ! "

I smiled once more, I smiled more today that I have my entire life. " Thank you Leah, now.. Would you like to read some of my books? "

* * *

 **[ Mithgails' POV ]**

' I am going to kill her. ' From the moment I arrived at the old woman's house she did nothing but irritate me.

" See ? If you and your hunter friends actually did something then all these people wouldn't have died ! Useless.. all of you.. "

' No one would see me. I could say she wasn't there when I arrived..'

" Young man! Stop ignoring me like some delinquent ! You are a grown man. Act like it ! " Great, now the old crone is scolding me.

" Please.. just be quiet. There may still be things around here that will try to kill us. " No snide remark this time, it seems I finally got through to her.

" I wouldn't have to be worried about dying if you did your bloody job..!" The old bit- lady.. managed to irritate me even when talking to herself.

" Look, we are almost there. " I pointed to the pathway leading up to the chapel, breathing a sigh of relief when she nodded approvingly.

" You did something useful, good job. " I'll take it, it may have been a veiled insult but I will take it. " But.. it took you too long. "

' Respect the elderly.. remember what your mother taught you.. '

* * *

Even though the old woman and I were relatively close to the chapel, it felt like an eternity getting back. She constantly put her down, and I constantly ignored her, at least tried to. I almost cried in happiness when we stepped through the chapel doors and into the large room. She instantly broke off and found a chair to sit in, muttering strings of curses that I didn't even know existed.

Looking over to the man, I found him reading a tired Leah, one of his many books. Smiling softly at him, I walk over to a wall and slide down it to sit on the cold floor. ' Just a small rest, then I will wake up and begin to explore this place a bit..

Without having to try, my eyes closed and I found myself staring into nothing but black. However, it was not the black that welcomed you when you slept.. it felt much more cruel. It made me sick to my stomach as I looked around, my eyes were open but I couldn't move my body at all. That is when I saw it.. a thing standing across from me with a cruel face-splitting grin on it's face.

It looked.. somewhat human, but it's crazed expression was something that no human, no matter how sick or cruel could hope to replicate. As I struggled to break the invisible bonds holding me still, I heard the most disturbing sound fill the air. It took me a few seconds of panicked thinking before I realized it was talking to me. It's voice grated on my ears, sounding more like nails tearing away at a board than a voice or any sound vocal chords could make.

"...im" I watched as it opened it's mouth, blood and a dark, murky substance spilling out as it spoke. " It's.. almost time.." feeling my pant leg grow damp, I look down as see the bloody, murky liquid slowly rising, covering my leg. Turning my eyes back up, I saw the being open it's mouth further.. the disgusting sound of tearing flesh filled the air as it's jaw split apart. Suddenly, my chest felt cold.

' It's already at my chest !? How did it rise that fast ! ' I mentally screamed before the creature in front of mimicked my mental self, letting an inhuman scream escape it's mouth. When it's scream faded away, I barely had the time to close my eyes as the creature vomited the disgusting substance on me. Resisting the urge to throw up, I opened my eyes to see a light breaking through the dark.

The light quickly grew and took over the dark space. All the liquid vanished and I found myself leaning against the wall in the chapel, drenched in water.

* * *

' The hell..? Why am I so wet ?' I was broke out of my thoughts by a frantic Leah, sobbing into me while muttering to her self.

" Are you okay ?! You were shaking so much, I couldn't wake you up ! " She sobbed on, I could feel her shaking like a leaf. Patting her head, I try to calm her down while I carefully looked around the chapel looking for any traces of the being.

" Shh.. It's okay. I'm awake now, don't worry Leah. " She quieted down a bit, but she never let go of me. I saw the old woman shaking her head in disappointment, muttering something about me being foolish. I brushed it off, and looked at the man in the corner of the chapel. He had a worried look on his face when he looked at me.

" Leah, I need to talk to that man, wait here okay..?" I lightly pulled her of me, despite her protests and set her down where I once sat. Closing the distance between me and the man, I heard Leah call out.

" His name is Silas, he's nice !" I smiled and sat down beside Silas, finding it impossible to ignore his worried mood.

" Are you okay Mithgail.. I saw that.. thing. " My blood ran cold instantly.. Silas saw me and that thing ? " It wasn't natural, even for the hunt.. I have seem plenty of the beasts.. none of them were as.. sick.. as that thing was. I tried to get it away from you, but you wouldn't respond to me.. so I had Leah splash water on you. That seemed to wake you up. " How..? I thought I was dreaming.. I decided to voice my concerns with Silas.

" How did you see it ? I know that I fell asleep, and that I was dreaming so how did you see it ? " I watched as Silas looked over at the elderly woman entertaining Leah. Nodding to himself he pulls his hood back slightly revealing milky gray eyes. I thought he was blind !

" Listen to me clearly Mithgail. I am blind, to a point. I can't see those who are happy, or normal. I see you, Leah and the old one thanks to how you all felt when you first appeared. But, that thing had not depression or dread.. I only saw it due to the sick and twisted feeling it gave off. It felt as if it wanted to do nothing but kill you. I suggest you hunt with more caution than usual. I fear that you have just become prey to something.."

The chapel felt unnaturally quiet, not even the sound of Leah's' laughing sounded right. I silently stood up, and turned away to look at the library. " Give Leah some books to read.. I need to go out for a bit.. " I look away from the library and walk towards the side exit, spotting a large fountain in the middle of the small graveyard. I heard Leah walk into the library after some convincing from Silas. I turned away from the chapel to face a large thing garbed in a church quickly approaching me with a large wooden staff in it's hand.

It swung at me and I jumped back, evading the swing before rushing forward and shoulder charging the tall man, staggering him before I shoved my hand into his stomach. Pushing my hand deeper into his stomach, I feel his blood spray across my chest and face. I lifted my leg, and drove it into his stomach kicking him off me. Picking up the spear the church man dropped, I dragged it slowly over to ' _him_ ' and raised it above my head. When it raised its head, I drove its staff into its skull. It twitched a little before it fell limp.

I look at the dead body and turn away, only to feel the side of another staff slam into my gut. Feeling the air leave my lungs, I stumble back and fall to my knees, struggling to breath. I hear the attacker move towards me, I rolled to the side barely evading the staff. Jumping to my feet, I kick the ' _man_ ' in the knees forcing him to drop into a kneeling position. Walking around it, I kicked it in the back and drew my ax when I saw its' body hit the ground. I kneel into its lower back and drive my ax into its skull, repeatedly.

Standing up, I hear the soft sound of dripping. Looking down, I see a pool of blood forming below me as blood drips off my clothes. The sight of it gives me a rush, a rush like I had never felt before. I needed to feel it again it was so.. addicting.

I needed to draw blood, to kill anything I see. I need to hunt.

* * *

 **[ Eileen's POV ]**

' He's slipping.. Something must have set him off..' Quietly walking to the edge of the chapel roof, I jump down, landing with as little noise as I could. Making sure I wasn't seen by anyone, I begin to walk in Mithgails' general direction.

As he comes into sight, I close the distance between us and draw my blades of mercy as a precaution. Before I could speak, he called me out.

" I know you're there Crow, you may as well sit down and have a chat with me. I won't attack you. " If he needs to say it, then I don't exactly trust his word. Deciding to compromise, I crouched down beside him ready to roll or leap at the slightest sign of hostility. " So Crow, or Eileen, have you ever wanted to forget something foul, you did something irrational ? " Even though I couldn't relate, I decided to play along so I could find what was scaring him.

" Yeah, why do you ask..?"

" Why..? I just slaughtered dozens of people, and that giant creature.. though I don't care about the last one.. I enjoyed killing the others. All the people, their blood splattering across me made me feel.. alive. But, I didn't start killing them for fun.. I started because I couldn't stop feeling as if I was being hunted, by some malevolent being. I dreamt of a cruel being, but one of my acquaintances said he saw it while he was awake and watching me. I wanted to forget, so I did this.." He motioned to the bloodied state of the cathedral streets and his torn bloody outfit.

Standing up, I began to walk away leaving a small object where I was once crouching. Quickly scaling the side of a building, I duck out of sight.

* * *

 **[ Mithgails' POV]**

" Eileen ? Are you just ignor- oh, she's gone again." Shaking my head, I stand up and notice a glint out of the corner of my eye. Picking it up, I stare at it curiously before tucking it into my blood-soaked pouch. It seemed like nothing more than a simple mirror " Leah's going to throw a fit.." I mutter to myself as I walk back to the chapel covered in dried or drying blood.

Stepping into the chapel, I hear Leah rush out from the library at the sound of my voice.

" Leah ? I'm back ! "

" Mithgail ! " She ran around to see me with a wide smile that quickly turned into a cross between frown and scowl. " What happened to you !? Why are you all bloody.. are you hurt..? " She has matured so much in only a day or two.. If she was the same as when I brought her here, the sight of me would have reduced her to a sobbing mess, right now however.. I, a full grown man, am getting scolded by a eleven year old girl. Maybe I should start reviewing the books that Silas is letting her read.

" Hey! Stop ignoring me ! " I blink in slight surprise as Leah raises her voice for the first time in anger at.. well anything. Damn, earlier today she was having a breakdown because I was having a nightmare..

" Leah.. I was only gone an hour at most.. what happened to your.. attitude ?" Leah seemed a bit surprised by that. Well what did she expect ? You can't just start scolding your technical guardian for doing his job.

" An hour..? Mithgail, it's been four days. " At that moment, three things hit me. Leah, was no longer calling me Mister. She was not nearly as skittish and that I had been missing for almost a whole week.

" F-Four ? Are you sure..? " I had to make sure, hunting for four days straight could not have been healthy.

" Of course i'm sure ! I counted each day with Silas, he is really smart ! " There's the Leah I know. It seems that she has only learned how to express herself better, I was actually getting worried. I was not ready to give ' _the talk_ ' to an eleven year old.

I shook my head in disbelief before apologizing to Leah, as well as Silas and the old hag. Deciding that I should return to the dream and have the Doll work her magic, I kneel by the lamp and head tot he hunters' dream. After telling Leah where I was going, whether she believes me or not is another story entirely. Speaking of the Doll, maybe her or Gherman can shed some light on that entity that I saw in my nightmare. Hopefully, I can begin to find out whats hunting me.

* * *

 **Hey! I meant to post this chapter earlier, but the internet crapped out for a couple hours. My problems aside, I hope you guys enjoy chapter 5. The next chapter should be up by Friday.**


	6. The Church of the Great Ones

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Bloodborne. It belongs to Hidetaka Miyazaki and FromSoftwear**

 **Chapter 6 is done! Sorry about it being late, but I kept getting sidetracked, i'm not going to lie. The next chapter should be up Saturday.** **I apologize for any grammar or punctuation errors I might make.**

'thoughts'

"speech"

* * *

 **[ Hunters Dream ]**

The Dream felt tense today. I noticed that the sky above was darker than usual, but it didn't really seem like that big of an issue to me. Once the familiar feeling of weightlessness let me, I stood up and began to walk down the pathway leading up to Gehrman. Halfway up the steps, I was stopped by the Doll.

" It's been a while Good Hunter.. Could you spare me a moment of your time ? " I nod smiling warmly. I enjoy the Dolls company, her presence soothes me, I do not know why it does though.

" Of course, what is it Doll ? " I walked over to her little ledge and sat down. She sat beside me and said nothing for what seemed like hours, the silence was awkward. As much as I wanted to break it, I composed my self and sat silently, waiting for her to gather her thoughts. After a few moments, she finally spoke.

" About why you came to Yharnam.. that Disease ? Do you remember anything about it..? " My disease..? How would she even know about that ?

" I remember it very well.. Why do you ask ? " I decided to let her explain herself.. I may have told her when we first spoke.. I don't exactly remember though.

" I ask because it may not have been cured by the transfusion. I was talking to Gehrman about this and he grew very serious, telling me to warn you about being around blood too much. " The Doll stood to her full height and grabbed my hand " I will strengthen you, then go and see Gehrman, he will explain this better to you. " As she finished talking, the bright light surrounded her hands once more. After a few seconds, I felt new strength course through me. Letting go, the Doll stepped out of my way giving me a small smile. " Go now, I suggest that you make your way to Gehrman as soon as you can "

" I will " I nodded quickly as I stood and walked past the Doll. If Gehrman doesn't know about that thing.. I doubt anyone will.

I walked up the rest of the pathway leading to the building. The ground under my boots seemed louder than usual today, maybe it was due to my anticipation or my nervousness.. ? I pushed on, ignoring the sudden heaviness of my legs. I saw Gehrman sitting in the middle of the room, staring at me. His cold eyes sent chills down my spine. I knew that he was a serious and direct person when he _really_ needed to be, but he didn't look serious.. he looked like he was angry or furious.. I really couldn't tell.

" So Gehrman.. the Doll tells me that you know about my.. condition ? " I'll start my conversation with him bluntly, even if he is an intelligent man he would go on for hours about useless topics if you gave him the chance.

" Hm..? Oh yes, the disease that was threatening your life.. the reason you traveled to Yharnam. " I watched as Gehrman wheeled closer to me, leaning forward as if to examine me " I see.. Listen, the transfusion did not rid you of your disease. I am sorry to say that is has accelerated and mutated it instead. "

" What do you mean ' Accelerated and Mutated ' ? Is the disease stronger than I was first arriving in Yharnam ? "

" Well, yes and no. The disease is stronger than before, but your life is not in danger. At least not from what was originally going to kill you. The disease has stopped attacking your body in it's entirety and has started to affect your mind. " While I did not know how to react to Gehrmans' words, I did feel the need to bring something up.

" How do you know all of this, my disease isn't common knowledge " I couldn't hide the suspicion in my voice when I spoke, despite feeling guilty I was not going to apologize until I got the answers I was looking for.

" I have.. connections. That's all you need to know, I will tell you more when the time comes. " His reply was quick as he wheeled past me. " Go to Old Yharnam, the path to your answers with lie there. Be careful. " I turned around to face Gehrman, but he was gone without a trace. Shaking my head, I let the cabin and made my way over to the small structure I had built myself. The inside was the same as ever, empty and cold. It was my 'home' though. After writing a few passages in my notebook, I decide to clean myself up a bit. I shaved my facial hair down and washed myself off, feeling satisfied with my appearance I go leave the building and handle a few other things in the dream.

* * *

 **[ Oedon Chapel ]**

I spent approximately two hours in the Dream, when I appeared behind Leah and Silas I had to smile at their reactions. They seemed to be lost in their own world, however once I knelled behind them and spoke.. Well I had to clean up a few vases that had been shattered by the books that were sent flying by Leah and Silas. It took me a moment to stand back up, the new weight on my shoulders felt unfamiliar. It wasn't cheap, but the Kirkhammer was more than worth what I 'paid'. It took sometime to get used to fighting without my usual carelessness, but my skills and form greatly improved because of it.

" Hey Leah, Silas, what did I miss ? "I was greeted with silence before Leah started to laugh.

" Nothing ! You weren't even gone for that long " I shrugged slightly, not surprised by the difference in time.

" Hey Leah, I need to go away for a few days. Maybe longer, do you think you'll be okay ..? " Her face fell and she nodded slowly. I felt bad, I wont lie but I need to learn more about whats happening to me.

" I'll be fine, just be careful okay ? " I had to feel proud with Leah for the strong will that she possessed.

" Of course.. I wouldn't leave you alone "

* * *

 **[ Outside the Chapel ]**

Leah was hesitant to let me go off again but she relented and dropped the subject. Once I left the chapel, I quickly ran through the cathedral district slaughtering any who got in my way. Blood dripping off me, I approached the lever and pulled it activating the mechanism below. I jump down and watch as the large white coffin moves back revealing a hidden staircase. Pulling out the lantern that I bought back in the dream, I turn it on and tie it off at my waist. The steps pass me as I walk down the staircase. I watch as the light fades away leaving me in nothing but the dim light of my lantern.

I heard strange guttural growl from the dark room in front of me. Drawing the blade of my Kirkhammer, I step into the room and find myself rolling forward to evade the vicious swipes of a wild scourge beast. Pushing myself up, I spin around to find an empty space where the beast used to be. Second later, a hulking force slammed into my back and sent me to the ground, coughing as the air was knocked out of me. Drawing my pistol, I fired a shot at the wall lighting my the room and startling the beast behind me.

Taking my chance, I quickly stand up and turn to face the growling creature. Raising my pistol, I take aim and fire multiple quicksilver bullets at it. I groaned in annoyance as each of my shots impacted the broken cobblestone floor. I met with the blood-soaked claw with my short sword and quickly found myself overpowered. The scrawny yet deceptively strong limb began inching towards my face, in an act of desperation I aimed my pistol at the beast and shot several bullets into the beasts torso.

Each of my bullets was met with a loud howl of pain before the creature slumped to the ground half-dead. Approaching it, I raised my short sword and drove it into the top of it's skull. Watching in morbid fascination as it's head caved in around my blade. Pulling my blade out, I shake the blood off and sheath my pistol. Wiping some of the dried blood and dust off my outfit I continue to walk through the cobblestone room and find the wooden staircase leading down to the lower levels of the catacomb like area. Looking around at the base of the staircase, I notice a platform had given way to something. Using the metal ladder, I climb down and find myself even farther below ground.

Turning away from the ladder, I see the lamp in the middle of another room just ahead. Walking into the room, I make sure to avoid the fallen splintered wood as I approach the lamp. Taking no chances I light the lamp and look around the now lit room. It's rather empty, save for a few finely made pieces of pottery. I notice a large wooden door braced by what looked like iron a few dozen feet from me. Drawing my short sword, I slowly approach the door and notice a thin parchment of paper with a warning written on it in fine but rushed handwriting.

 **' Turn away, Hunter's are not welcome here '**

" Oh lovely, I feel so welcomed. I'm looking forward to opening this door. " Mumbling to myself, I push the door open and step out into the smokey landscape. Flaming bodies of.. deformed creatures burned on several pikes spread throughout the area. " This must be Old Yharnam then.. Who knew that dark and smokey could be so.. welcoming. " I walk towards a cobblestone bridge and see a short, hairy creature approaching me. I immediately drove my blade into the beasts head and watch as it falls lifeless. Shaking it off my sword, I turn and look off the bridge taking in the vast expanse of old Yharnam. " This.. will take me a while.. "

* * *

 **[ Two and a half hours later ]**

I managed to clear out Old Yharnam, however two hunters made it their mission to gun me down. Being in a rush, I quickly dispatched of both of them and continued on. I slaughtered a few more scourge beasts and a couple of those small hairy things. It all lead me to this giant room, with some.. fleshy thing standing in the far back of the room. I didn't waste any time in trying to sneak, drawing the blade form of my weapon I begin to walk towards the grotesque being. It let out a loud roar and pounced at me, swiping at me with no precision. I rolled behind it and drove my sword through its leg. Tearing my blade out, I watch as one of the hind legs falls to the ground.

Catching me off guard, the creature swatted me away and into one of the many pillars lining the room. The force that I crashed into it, sent me through it and to the cold ground below. Wiping the blood from my mouth, I roll onto my stomach and force myself up. Spinning around, I see the bloody creature stalking towards me waiting for it's chance to strike. Not wanting to end up dead, I run towards it and swing my sword slashing the beasts across the shoulder and face, forcing it to back away. Staying close, I run along side it and land several fast but weak slashes to it's sides, slowly wearing it down.

In an attempt of defense, it rears up and spits out a smoking liquid, trying to make me back off. Rolling to the side, I continue my onslaught of swipes eventually bringing the beast down to the ground. Walking over to it's head, I press my foot into the back of its' neck and stab my sword through it skull killing it. Stepping away from the dead creature, I turn away and begin to walk towards the lamp that appeared. Lighting it, I return to the dream.

 **[ Hunters Dream ]**

When the light faded, I was already up and walking towards Gehrman. Stepping into the cabin, I see no sign of him. Though I do notice a small paper on the desk where he usual sat. Walking over and reading it, I put it back on the desk and begin to walk back to the lamp. The Doll was no where in sight, so I decided to return to the Cathedral ward in order to continue seeking my answers.

 **[ Oedon Chapel ]**

The chapel was unusually quiet, I guess everyone else is asleep. " Grand Cathedral... That's where I was told to go, I guess a bit of exploring is in order.." Quietly, I walk to one of the exits and leave the chapel.

While I was exploring, I found a large Iron gate. I evaded the overgrown churchman and scaled the cobblestone pillar that held the gate up. Jumping down the other side, I find two of the roaming giants. Not wanting to take any deadly chances I quickly ran opening I found and descended the stair case, ending up in a corridor like community. I was walking in an eerie silence before a voice called out to me. It belonged to what seemed like a prostitute, but at a time like this, there are no longer any professions to be classified as.

She seemed nice so I told her of the Chapel and how to get there. I would have taken her myself but I had something far more important on my mind at the time. I picked up my pace and began to run through the narrow streets. Cutting open the throats of several huntsmen and kicking a few dogs out of my way, I come up to a ladder. I climb up it and find myself on a high tower overlooking what appeared to be a giant church. I took my time trying to find my way down, I had no intentions of dying from falling off a roof.

Once I got back to the ground below, I made sure to dispatch the church guards that tried to kill me. Covered in both my blood, and the blood of the people I killed, I continued to walk up the gigantic stairway leading to the grand cathedral, I hoped.

Taking a deep breath, I made sure that I had everything on me to ensure my survival in case anything happened. Pushing the giant doors open, I winced at the metallic sound that filled the air as the door moved. Stepping inside, I sigh at the sight of yet another staircase and begin to walk up them. By this point, my legs were burning and I struggled to continue my walking. It wouldn't have been so bad if I had gotten sleep but the fear of seeing that thing again has steered me away from that.

Looking around my surrounding, I finally noticed several disturbing statues of grotesque monstrosities wielding what appeared to be iron spears. I heard the soft sounds of a woman mumbling in the of the room. When I stepped closer to see who she was, the woman stopped and stood up turning around to face me.

" What are you doing in here..? " Her voice was so cold.. unwelcoming. It unnerved me, I just wanted to get away from her.

" I need some answers.. I had a disease..or I have a disease, and apparently it has made something.. I don't know how to explain it properly. All I ask is if you know anyone that can help me ? "

" Help you find answers hey..? " The woman walked over to a large alter and rested her hand on it " Seek the moon presence. I really shouldn't be saying this.. but it will help you, if it deems you worthy that is. "

" The Moon Presence ? What is that ? " The woman's head snapped towards me as if I had spit on her grave.

" Blasphemy ! How dare you speak like that in this holy place ! " The woman's raised voice was ear shattering, but she soon composed herself. " I.. apologize, I have been alone for so long, I forget that to know of their existence one must be unusually insightful. It's almost like a gift.. Like the great ones themselves deem you worthy to speak with them. I am among a rare few I tell you. " Her personality just completely flipped. I almost felt bad for intruding but now ? Now I feel like staying just to see if his woman will snap.

" So, i'm assuming that this Moon Presence is located a fair distance from here right ..? "

" No, the great ones are all around us, they are both you and I. The air we breath and the blood that runs within us. All you need to do, is stop looking for them and you will find them. "

" How am I supposed to do that..? " She has to be insane. No normal person would say something like that..

" Well.. when one is searching for a being higher than themselves, they will not find what they seek. However those who are ignorant to higher beings will be confronted and enlightened. It is unfair, I know but they are not beings meant for granting petty desires such as.. giving someone answers about why they're dying.. "

I had enough there. She made me believe that I had a way of contacting this.. thing.. only to rub in the fact that I am dying. Turning away from the woman, I began to walk back towards the giant doors that led to this waste of my time. However, upon reaching the steps an ear-piercing pained scream filled the empty cathedral. I turned my head to look behind me and immediately wished I hadn't. The giant creature that stood in the place of the woman was already stalking towards me, with the look of hatred in it's eyes.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed ! Please leave a review, whether it's an opinion or some criticism, I welcome it ! All I ask is no flaming. Have a great Day/Night !**


	7. Cainhursts' Hunter

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Bloodborne. It belongs to Hidetaka Miyazaki and FromSoftwear**

 **Chapter 7 is done. Enjoy and please leave a review!**

* * *

 **[ Hernes' POV ]**

" Damn.. That old bastard is getting harder to lose, one of these days I might not make it out of the castle.." Leaning against a bloody wall, I grip my shoulder gritting my teeth through the sharp pain. I had left the Queen's chambers after being told to seek out Mithgail. She was developing an.. unhealthy.. obsession for him. At first I assumed she was in love with the guy, but as the days went by she became much more agitated whenever I mentioned him. It took me a few days but I managed figure out why she wanted him.

" It's the dregs. She wants more people to bring her blood.. It's not like they're going to do anything for her.. Besides, the only reason she wants him is his potential as a hunter.. Right now he's weak. If he continues on like he is, he'll die. " I push my self up off the wall and begin a slow limp towards the carriage at the begin of the bridge. The ride from Cainhurst to Central Yharnam was usually only a four hour ride, but with the condition of the paths and being in the middle of a hunt it would be more around a day. However, lately I've been struggling just to get past the Queens chamber. Logarius.. The old guy seems to have some sort of grudge against me.

I think it has something to do with my allegiance to the Queen, but I wasn't about to walk up to him and ask. I was not going to let him separate my head from my shoulders.

Climbing into the drivers position of the carriage, I began to think of a way to get back into the Queens Chamber while I turned the freezing horse around and spurred it on down the icy bridge. My ride began with a slow canter before gradually growing into a full-on gallop. The loud sounds of wooden wheels crashing against frozen cobblestone filled the dead night. My breath left my body in a cold cloud before dissipating into the icy air. " It's colder today than usual.. something isn't right.. " As if mirroring my words, the black horse that had been pulling me and the carriage let out a loud cry. It wasn't the sound of a horse that had been spooked by a snake or small animal. It was more like a horse fearing for it's life.

Before I could calm the animal, I saw a giant piece of frozen earth hurtling towards the carriage out of the corner of my eye. With the horse still barreling down the pathway, I stood on the wooden bench that had been my seat grabbed the side of the carriage and swung myself into the carriage crashing through the thick wooden door. Groaning in pain as I collide with the velvet lined floor, I looked up to the trees growing smaller. I had swung myself inside just in time if the deep imprints and multiple splinters were any indication.

The horse continued to cry out from the front of the carriage. Doing my best to push the sound to the back of my mind I watch as the wooden carriage falls off the edge of the cliff side. Crawling to the side of the carriage I push myself to my feet and struggle to find my balance. Not wasting any time I grab onto the side of the door and pull myself towards it. Before my head could leave the interior of the falling carriage, it collided with what I assumed to be the side of the cliff. Feeling myself being thrown to the back wall, I let out another pained groan. The now sideways carriage collided once more with the cliff side sending it spiraling.

The carriage continuously crashed against the cliff. Pieces of splintered wood shot around the interior, raising my arms in front of my face I felt multiple pieces of wood pierce my legs and arms.

" Ugh.. This.. was careless of me. I shouldn't have let myself get so distracted.. " The horse fell silent a little while ago. More than certainly killed by the constant collision with the rocky terrain. I said a silent prayer for the poor creature before painfully bracing myself by the seat and wall, preparing for the inevitable stop at the end of this fall. That stop came shortly after. The distinct sound of a heavy object landing in water filled my ears, then the water rushed into the interior of my carriage.

Taking a deep breath, I shut my eyes as the water hits me with the force of a hurricane. My head snaps back and slams against the side of the carriage. Stinging pain fills my head before my vision goes blurry, soon enough I fall unconscious.

* * *

 **[ Unknown Location ]**

" Ugh.. my head is killing me. " Whispering to myself, I open my heavy eyes and look around slowly. My vision is still blurry, and I drift in and out of unconsciousness. My body is stiff, I definitely have a few broken bones, or at least really bad sprains. " Well.. I am righteously screwed.. I wonder how I will.. " Cutting myself off, I look to my side and see a pair of legs make their way towards me. However it was is walking slow, it's definitely a man. The way his feet are positioned with each step gave that away. The only question that had me on edge ? Was he a Friend ? or a Foe ?

If he was going to kill me, then I couldn't stop him. I could barely move, let alone fight somebody. The unknown man set my mind to ease when he draped my good arm over his shoulder, helped me to my feet and began to carry me towards wherever he came from. I couldn't make out anything due to my blurry vision, the fact it was nighttime only made things even worse for me. I may as well be blind.

Being dragged through what seemed like a forest wasn't exactly a fun thing.. I knew that it wouldn't be great, but still. It felt like I was carried for hours on end, but I knew that it had barely been half an hour. That's why I was surprised when I heard the sound of an old wooden door being opened. Not long after a sound resembling creaking wood filled the air as the man walked into the.. wooden ?.. building. I soon felt myself being lowered onto a soft surface, most likely a bed before I fell unconscious once again.

* * *

A enticing scent was what roused me, it smelled like a high-end tea. Opening my weary eyes, I looked around my new surroundings. I was covered in bandages, my tattered bloody clothes lay on a old wooden chair beside me. Sitting up with great effort, I propped myself up on my elbows. Letting a pained groan out, I got to my feet slowly walking towards the far door. Taking a deep breath, I open the door and step out into the hallway. The scent of tea grows stronger, leading me out into a plain kitchenette. Spotting the small kettle, I make my way over and begin to look for a cup to pour some in. My throat was uncomfortably dry, guest or not, I needed something to drink.

Finding a small wooden cup, I poured the steaming tea into the cup and downed it. Coughing slightly as it burned my mouth, I wiped my lips and dropped the cup onto the wooden counter. A soft voice startles me, forcing me to spin around and reach for my weapon. Feeling nothing but air, I feel my shoulders drop and I look to the ground. I feel completely naked without my Cainhurst colors or my weapons.

" Relax. I'm not going to hurt you, just calm down and take a seat" A man said standing just across from me. He was tall and built, if he turned out to be hostile I doubt I would stand much of a chance. Deciding to listen to him, I walked away from the tea and sat in a wooden chair never taking my eyes from him.

" So.. who are you..?" My voice sounded quiet, almost foreign. It had been so long since I interacted with a normal human, at least one that wasn't a hunter or someone who wanted to kill me. I guess that I was nervous ?

" Who am I..? I am not really anybody important, but if you must know I am the owner and sole resident of this cabin, William Moreau , at your service" He sounds genuine, maybe I can relax..

" Herne. It's a pleasure to meet you William. " I stood up and held my hand out. William grabbed my hand and shook it, his grip felt like an iron clamp around my hand.

" Likewise, now tell me. How did you end up in the river ? Beat up like you were..?" He sounded cautious.. He has all the right to be, We are rather close to Cainhurst. The people around the castle.. at least the ones who aren't completely insane.. are rather paranoid. " I don't mean to pry but those injuries were mostly from a fall.. which means that you were more than likely on the road to Cainhurst castle. "

Forcing down a smile, I stand up and look him in the eye " The road from actually. I was on an errand before my carriage was hit by a.. boulder.. and it was sent off the side of the cliff. My horse died, the carriage was destroyed and I will probably be punished when I return to the castle.. " I sigh finally realizing my situation, whether I return to the queen now, or later, she will most likely torture me.

" The.. castle..? You really are from Cainhurst then. " William grew quiet looking at me before letting a exhausted sigh escape his mouth " Looking to cause more trouble..? " His once welcoming tone gave way to a serious accusing tone.

" Trouble ? No.. I do not seek to cause anymore trouble. In fact, I seek to help end this hunt once and for all.. There is a hunter that is trapped within Yharnam. He wants to survive past the end of this hunt, unlike all the others before him. " Williams face was unreadable, I wasn't sure if he believed me.

" How can I believe you..? I don't know you, you're from Cainhurst and we didn't exactly meet on the best terms. " I felt nervous, not because I was afraid but because I had no way to make him believe me.

Lowering my head, I dropped to a knee and extended my arm " If my words alone aren't enough.. then take my respect. My word as a hunter and as a living person. I speak nothing but the truth. " William was silent, more than likely stunned. I heard him take a step forward and sigh

" Fine. I'll take your word.. you can rest up and leave when you're better.. I'll fix up your clothes then you can leave.." I lifted my head and stood up. Opening my mouth to speak, William cuts me off. ".. On one condition.." I never take my eyes off him as he speaks, nodding for him to continue " My daughter will accompany you. She knows how to fight. Personally, I'd say her skill with a blade rivals that of any hunter out there.. including yourself. If you show any signs of lying during your little 'journey', she will kill you "

I struggle with that for a few moments before nodding reluctantly " Okay. I accept your terms. " William smiled and helped me back to my room before taking my old uniform and leaving me to my own thoughts.

"That's wonderful.. I will have a child following after me while I search for Mithgail. Once I find him.. I may have to kill her. While I didn't lie to William, I wasn't wholly truthful with him either.." Shaking my head in annoyance, I move towards my bed and lay in it, the clutches of sleep dragging me into my own mind.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed chapter 7. The next chapter should be up next Saturday ( On time this time )**


	8. They're only Human

**Chapter 8 is up, enjoy!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Bloodborne. It belongs to Hidetaka Miyazaki and FromSoftwear**

* * *

 **[ Herne ]**

" She's not a kid.. she's just an arrogant brat..." I grumble to myself as the young woman walks beside me.

" C'mon.. You've gotta smile, or else you'll waste your good looks. At least the looks that you still have. " Her voice chirps from beside me as I watch her out of the corner of my eye.

" Stuff it kid, I only agreed to let you come because I wasn't leaving any other way.. " I quicken my pace hoping she'll get the message and stay quiet " So please, don't make this any harder on me" She only giggled in response, flashing me a teasing grin.

" You're just mad that I beat you in a fight.. like really bad. "

I felt my cheeks flare up in embarrassment. She spoke the truth, when I was first introduced to her I made the mistake of antagonizing her. She had disarmed me and pinned me down within seconds. It was utterly humiliating, for a hunter.. a Cainhurst hunter at that, to be taken down by a girl no older than sixteen. She is astonishingly skilled for someone so young, maybe she will be of use to the Queen.

What was her name again..? Oh yeah, it was Elise.. right?

* * *

 _" Herne, this is my daughter Elise. She will be accompanying you on your journey."_

 _Elise held her hand out smiling widely, I didn't shake it._

 _" Her... You're kidding me right ? She is beautiful, that I will admit too.. but a fighter ? Far from it. I doubt she could cut meat without flinching." Unaware of the blue eyes glaring through me I continued " I mean no offence, but she isn't fit to be out on the hunt with me"_

 _" Hey! I'm not some little damsel who trembles behind her father for protection! " I felt myself get pushed by Elise, it had almost no force behind it._

 _" Thats what i'm talking about, she barely has any force behind her attacks. I barely felt it. " I said to no one in particular, watching lazily as Elise flared up with rage._

 _" Fight me then! " Elise sounded so sure of her victory that I accepted just to put her in her place. That was my first mistake._

 _We were led outside by Elise's father who was less than happy that I was about to fight his daughter. However, both her and myself were completely calm. I had no reason to be nervous, but her ? She had every reason to be nervous, I was twice her size, carried a sharper and faster weapon and despite what her father said, i'm sure that I had more experience._

 _Elise yelled begin and charged at me. Caught off guard, I drew my sword and raised it to knock her aside. Elise ducked under my side swing and reached up to grab my wrists. Hopping up from her squatting position, she tore my hands apart making me drop my sword. Wide-eyed, I felt the flat of her hands slam into my chest with a strength I didn't know she had. Out of breath, I can only watch as she sweeps my legs out from under me and draws her dagger pressing it against my throat as she knelt on my chest to keep me down._

 _Thoroughly beaten, I looked away and pushed her off me " Fine... She can come with me.."_

* * *

" You are resilient for an old man though Herne. "I was broke out of my memories by Elise, though I wish I hadn't been.

" I'm not old.. I'm only a few years older than you. " My voice was tired, no doubt from the long journey and her endless questions and comments.

" No way ! But you're so.. old looking! " Every word out of her mouth felt like scalding hot water on skin. Since when could kids be so.. cruel ?

" Well, i'm not. I am only twenty-two years old" Hopefully giving her my age will shut her up for a while, she's starting to give me a headache. Unfortunately, it wasn't meant to be. Elise started questioning how I ended up looking so old while I still so young. Before I could tell her to shut up, we both heard a loud crash from a couple hundred feet away. Thanking whatever divine graced me with this distraction, I drew my sword and ran off in to the forest leaving Elise alone.

I could hear her yelling at me to wait up, but I ignored her and continued to chase after the crashing. After a long while of running, I found a large clearing with the grass and tress splattered in a black blood. In the middle of the clearing, I saw a massive creature sitting down, with a torn tree in hand, eating the bark off of it. I would have left it be if I hadn't seen the bodies of humans and creatures alike scattered around it.

The creature seemed to notice me, if the angry roar it let out was any indication. I had little time to roll out of the way as the giant swung the heavy tree at me. Running towards it, I hear loud crashes behind me as the tree tears through the surround forest and grassy ground. Standing up by the giants leg, I swung my sword at it's knee, a deep slash appearing on it's leg. Blood sprayed out and soon enough, a dark red pool of blood surrounded us. Getting ready to attack again, I raised my sword only to feel the giants free hand swat me away. The blood soaked surroundings raced past me as I was flung back. I must have flown for at least a minute before I felt my back hit a rough tree.

Coughing up mouthfuls of blood, I fell forward and found myself face first on the ground. My body screamed in protest as I shakily got to my feet. " Damn.. that really hurt.. shit.." I wiped some blood off my face and picked up my sword, the light Sabre-like weapon surprisingly heavy in my hands. Taking slow, painful steps forward I approached the giant. A feeling of dread settled in the pit of my stomach as the giant raised its fat arm preparing to swing at me. It's fist raced towards me, ready to crush me only to miss me by the narrowest of margins. The force of the impact sent me tumbling to the ground a few feet away.

Looking up, I saw the giant thrashing around wildly trying to knock something off of me. Once it turned its back to me, I saw Elise struggling to hold on, her weapon dug deep into the giants collarbone. She slowly climbed up and knelt down on its shoulder.

" Come on old man! Stop laying around and attack this thing! " I winced as she scolded me, before shaking my head and stood up resting on my good leg. Brandishing my weapon, I rushed forward and did my best to ignore the pain shooting through me. I leaped off my good leg and brought my arm back, thrusting it forward I stopped moving as my weapon impaled itself into the giants skull. Elise leaped off it's shoulder with wide eyes, it took me a moment to register why before the giant fell forward. I let go of the chikage and rolled back trying to get as far away from the falling giant as possible.

As I rose to a knee, my heart sank as the sound of steel shattering filled the air. I watched as the chikage split in two from the lack of care I had showed it and the weight of the giant. I was defenseless, my pistol would be less than helpful during the hunt. Would I really need to rely on Elise ? Would I be able to?

Before I could even stand up, I heard Elise yelling at me for being an idiot.. as much as I wanted to disagree she wasn't wrong.

" What got into you ?! You hear a loud sound and run after it ? What kind of dumb-ass are you ?! " I stayed silent as she ran over to me yelling. Elise knelt in front of me and looked at my more severe injuries, her face showing nothing but concern.

" I..-" I couldn't finish my thought thanks to Elise hitting one of my lacerations causing me to cry out.

" Don't say sorry, I'll kill you myself if you do."I instantly shut my mouth, knowing that in this state there was little I could actually do to stop her . Elise helped me to my feet and began to walk me back to the road " You wont make it far, I'll set up a camp nearby and treat your injuries. We will start moving again in a few days. " She sounded worried, I almost felt bad. Almost. Deciding to relax, I closed my eyes and let unconsciousness pull me under.

* * *

 **[ Grand Cathedral, Mithgails' POV ]**

" Son of a bitch ! " The creature that was once a small woman leaped at me, almost crushing me. The once pearly white floor shattered, spider webbing out. Pieces of the floor shot through the room, some tearing into my skin drawing blood. I grit my teeth while griping my ax. Rushing forward, I leapt up and swung my ax into it's halberd form. As I fell towards it, I brought the halberd overhead and swung down onto the beasts back, cutting into it's spine. It let out an ear piercing shriek and blood shot out of it's back painting the white floor and pillars around us.

It started leaping back and forth until I lost my grip and was thrown to the floor. Coughing up blood, I rolled to the side, narrowly avoiding the gigantic form of the beast as it hurled itself at me in wild attempts to kill me. I rolled under and around it, letting my halberd dig into one of it's legs each time I passed one, until I heard the snap of one of the severed Achilles heels. It cried out and fell forward, landing on its chin. I ran around to the front of it's body and stopped in front of its face.

Using the momentum from my run, I spin and drive the halberd into the side of the beasts face. Using all the strength I could muster, I force the ax through the beasts skull, almost cutting it into two pieces. I lost my balance and fell to one knee in the rapidly growing puddle of blood. The beast let out one final groan of pain before the life left it's wild eyes.

I dropped my halberd and fell onto my back, taking deep breaths. " Well.. that was a thing.." I lay staring at the ceiling for a few minutes before I roll onto my stomach and push myself up " She was worshiping something up at that altar.. What was it..? " Despite the feeling of dread I got from the decorated altar, I approached it and found myself standing in front of a elongated skull, not unlike the one I just cleaved in two.

Raising my hand, I press my palm to its bony forehead.. that is when the world went black.

I felt nothing, yet I felt everything. I couldn't see what I saw back in the chapel, but I saw exactly what the chapel was. The floor wasn't cracked and the blood was no where to be seen. The eerie figures that were on either side of the staircase were gone. But there were people, not normal people, that walked around in groups talking and enjoying themselves. They couldn't see me, or hear me.

The ground below me felt like air, and whatever I touched I couldn't feel. But I knew what it would feel like, I understood how things felt and why they felt that way. Is this why that woman went insane ? Because she understood too much, or was it that she needed to understand why she knew what she did ?

Shaking my head, I begin to walk towards the staircase. As I moved, I noticed that I wasn't exactly moving forward.. it was the world that was moving towards me. A sudden sense of nausea came over me. I fell to my knees and struggled to keep the contents of my stomach from rushing up. The world continued to rush past me, surroundings I never saw before filled my mind with sounds of screaming and hushed voices whispering in the back of my skull.

I shut my eyes and tried to tune out the sounds. I felt hands brush against me, pulling or pushing against me, voices from across the room that sounded like they were right by my ear. My head throbbed in pain and for the first time in my life, I felt as if I was helpless to defend myself. Even when I killed the townspeople back in central Yharnam, I fought back.

Just as it was getting to be too much, everything stopped. No sounds, no feeling, no color. I lifted my head and looked around, only to see mile upon miles of nothingness. Then I heard a voice, not from anywhere around me but one in my head.

" ... Human. You are human, yet you have come here ? What made you think that you were worthy ? " It was a calm, divine voice. But there was something about it that terrified me. More than death, more than that being in my 'dream'. It made me feel like I was nothing but a small pest waiting to be killed. " You have no right. That woman had no right, neither did all those before her. Unless one can understand knowledge, they can not attain it. "

" What is that supposed to mean..? " I tried to yell, but my voice was shaky, as if my entire being was shaking in fear " How can I be worthy to understand something without.. knowing what I need to understand..? "

I was greeted by silence for a long while before the voice let out a sound, something like a mocking laugh." To understand knowledge you must give up yourself. To attain knowledge you must be what you truly are. Can you not feel it.. ? Your feeble mind can not hope to process what is going on around you, how all of existence is collapsing and expanding at the same time. "

Suddenly, what appeared to be a human skull appeared in front of me. It had the entire front of it's head cracked open and a bluish-green flame burning in mid-air. It looked like a slug. I stared for a few moments as the fire multiplied into several of the slug like flames before realization dawned on me. I wasn't being shown this for no reason.. This was happening to me.

Using all the willpower I could muster, I looked away and stood up.. shakily. I broke into a run, away from the skull. As the skull got smaller the voice started to echo, mocking my humanity before I was faced with a blinding light. Rubbing my eyes, I found myself back in front of the altar. It still felt different though, darker and more sinister than before. Turning around, I saw the moon in the sky, the creatures that fueled the nightmares of the most battle worn men. Sounds filled the air that nothing of this world could make.

It was as if I had stepped into hell itself. What truly terrified me was not the sounds or creatures, no.. what terrified me was that I felt like I belonged here. I felt, welcome.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed chapter 8. From now on, I'm not going to say when the next chapter will be posted mainly because I have a lot going on. I'll try to post weekly though, and I don't have any plans on dropping this story either. See you next chapter! Please favorite/follow and review !**


	9. Revelations

**Chapter nine is up long after the post date, Sorry it took so long to post.**

 **I hope you enjoy ! As always please leave a review**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Bloodborne. It belongs to Hidetaka Miyazaki and FromSoftwear**

* * *

 **[ Hernes' POV]**

" What the hell..? " There was a sunset only moments ago. Elise had left to go get some wood for a fire.. there was a loud clap once she left, then they world went black. I hadn't passed out, it was more like the sun had been swallowed up by darkness. Horrific sounds filled the air, the trees around me creaked as they twisted and snapped. The darkness felt perverse and invasive unlike the darkness accompanied by the night. Thankfully, it was chased away by the bright light of the moon. When the light crept through the black forest my stomach dropped. The beautiful forest was gone, the trees were contorted into eerie forms with branches like long wooden claws. The once crystal blue river had run dark red from the blood of the many corpses strewn along the river bank. I could see the rotting forms of the lycanthropes as they stalked around the dead bodies tearing the flesh from the decomposing corpses.

I tried to stand but pain surged through me from my injuries. I bit my tongue to suppress any sound lest I attract the.. things on the other side of the river.

" Shit... How the hell am I going to get out of this mess..? " Muttering to myself, I heard Elise walking up from behind me. She was quiet for once, Elise was kneeling down by my mangled leg with a makeshift splint in her hand.

" There is no way that we are going to survive out here, tired and injured. Add this new.. environment.. to the equation and we'll be dead within the hour. " She was quiet as she hastily set my bone with a sickening snap before wrapping my leg in torn fabric and think sticks. It was the literal definition of makeshift but it helped the pain so I wasn't complaining. Elise helped me to my feet after draping my arm over her shoulder. " I'll take care of your other injuries once we get so safety. However right now, we need to move. " I couldn't have responded if I wanted to, Elise pulled me along as she powered through the forest narrowly avoiding the sharp claw like branches that seemed to reach out for us.

" W..Where are we going..? Do you even.. have a plan? " My voice was strained from the pain. I really fucked up this time.. if I had of been more careful.. more aware of my surroundings than maybe I wouldn't have gotten into this accident. The Queen constantly reprimanded me for being reckless despite the hours of training I had undergone. Being the foolish person I was, I just ignored her speeches and lectures. As if the fall hadn't been bad enough, that giant took advantage of all my openings.. which I will admit that I have a lot of.. and best of all managed to break my weapon. I guess karma can really be a bitch can't it ?.

" There's a church in Yharnam.. we're going there." Elise's voice was drowned out by a loud distorted howl that filled the air. It sent shivers down both our spines. Elise picked up the pace as the sounds of footprints began to gain on us. With Elise focused on evading the deadly branches, I had to look behind us in her place. I wish I hadn't. At least a dozen of the rotting lycanthropes were barreling through the forest after us. I watched in horror as the branches tore away the soft flesh of the creatures. Most of them had spots where they lacked skin at all, in it's place was bruised muscle or blood-stained bone. They growled as they ran, all sharing the same frenzied look in their eyes.

" Um.. Elise ? You might wan't to pick it up a bit.. unless you're okay with being animal food.." I felt Elise run faster, pushing her body to it's limits desperate to escape, it still wasn't fast enough. " Faster.. you need to go faster !" I yell as clearly as I can while watching the disgusting creatures chase after us, pieces of torn flesh flapping in the wind splattering the dying forest with black blood.

" Shut up ! I know that okay ? " Elise yelled narrowly avoiding one of the blade like branches " If somebody hadn't ran off and fought alone I wouldn't have needed to carry extra weight ! "

" Oh come on ! It's not like I meant to get hurt, it just comes with the job ! Besides, i'm not even that heavy.. you're just weak " I felt foolish.. bickering with a girl in a life or death situation but at least we couldn't hear the watery growling from behind us over our yelling.

" I'll drop you ! I don't need to outrun them.. I just need to outrun you ! " Elise snapped threatening me, she even went as far as loosening her hold on me.

" Hey ! That's just cold ! " I pulled myself up with the little strength I still had remaining. Elise only sighed shaking her head as we approached a wooden bridge leading into Yharnam from the forest.

" Than shut up and make sure they don't catch up ! " How the hell was I supposed to do that ? With a broken leg, shattered ribs and a few fractures here and there the most I could do was shoot the creatures an angry glare, which would do nothing but make me look like a fool. However.. maybe I could eliminate their pathway. Reaching behind me, I wrapped my hand around the handle of my gun slowly pulling it out. Unlike Mithgails' my gun packs a bit more of a punch. Struggling to raise my arm, I shot the stake that help the bridge up in front of us. The bridge shook as we ran, taking aim once again I hold my breath before pulling the trigger blowing the second stake away.

Elise and I barely made it onto the gray ground in time as the bridge snapped back behind us. I watched in relief as the creatures were flung far below into the rocky waters below. Even from where we stood, I could hear the sickening squelch signifying the quick death of the pack of rotting wolves. " There.. they won't catch up now.. Happy? "

"... You're an ass" Elise groaned before we began to walk again, making slow progress towards Yharnam.

* * *

 **[ Mithgails' POV ]**

" Is it.. me ? " There was something standing at the entrance of the cathedral. Everything about it resembled me, except for the fact that it looked like a decaying body. It began to silently walk towards me, swaying from side to side as if it had no balance at all.

" _You.. found me eh ?_ " It's voice was muffled, almost like it was drowning " _I had planned to bring you here myself.. but you came here of your own will.. haaa.. that's irritating you know that right ?_ " The body stopped a few feet from me, staring directly at me. It's eyes were hollow. Not lifeless, I could still see the blue in the Iris. " _I had a whole plan laid out in preparation for your arrival. I had a tight, organized schedule that followed everything by the hour. The problem ? You're early. Way too early."_

" What.. " I had to swallow the rising bile as I watched the rotten flesh of the beings face stretch and tear as it spoke. The foul breath that smelled of corpses did not help at all " What in the hell are you ? You look like me.. so are you a part of me ? " The beings face contorted into a look of pure disgust, almost as if I had said the most insulting thing in the world to it.

" _A part of you..?_ " The being all but spat as it repeated my words _" I am not a part of you, I only use your bodies appearance as a costume. I would grow to hate myself if I had to share my existence with a human_ " This thing all but spat at my words.. I must have hurt it's pride somehow.

" Thanks for sugar coating it.. " Muttering, I began to walk past the being it's glare all but burning through the back of my head " Is there something you want from me..? "

" _The last time I saw you, all you did was stutter and act like a scared child. I swear, give humans a bit of knowledge and they become feel like they could take on anything and everything.. But since you asked, yes. I do want something, but first I feel like I should introduce myself._ " The being turned and faced me head on before crossing it's arms " _I am the one who is everyone.. I am everything and everywhere.. I -_ "

" Listen.. I need to get back to somebody important really fast so if you could cut the introduction short that would be great. " I could almost feel the anger rolling of of it in waves, it was almost comical..but I did notice the beings flesh had started to repair itself.. albeit slowly.

" _Samson_. " The being started walking towards me before shooting me a curious look " _Well ? Are we going you impatient little brat ..? "_ Nodding slowly I began to walk towards the entrance intent on returning to Leah as fast as I could.

" Just a question, why such a big set up for the name 'Samson' ? It was just a little bit anticlimactic in my opinion " The two of us walked quietly for a moment before we found ourselves outside

" _Because I am an important person.. besides what's wrong with the name Samson ? It's a perfectly good name for somebody_ " Samson glared at me as the two of us made our way down the stairs of the cathedral, his skin returning to it's once human like appearance more and more as time went on.

As Samson and I reached the path leading back to the Chapel we found ourselves stuck. One of the nearby buildings had somehow collapsed leaving the pathway covered in rubble that went higher than either of us were willing to climb.

" So... You going to show me how much better you are than my human self..? " I walked over to one of the black iron fences and leaned against it crossing my arms across my chest " You seemed to be rather proud of your inhumanity earlier, so let's see why. "

" _Fine.. Prepare to be amazed_ " Samson walked up to the giant pile rubble and pressed one of his hands against it before he closed his eyes taking a deep breath. I opened my mouth to ask him what he was doing but before I could make a sound the rubble moved. I shook violently, tiny pebbles and rocks bouncing off the side before a tall, narrow hole opened up in the middle. " _There. You can walk through, thank me later "_

Shaking my head, I pushed off the fence and made my way over to the hole. Eyeing the make-shift pathway cautiously, I stepped inside and slowly shimmied through. Nerve-wracking as it was I made it through. Once I stepped into the open once again the rubble behind me shook and fell tot he ground with a loud resounding crash.

" _Son of a bitch !_ " Samson began swearing to himself as he threw rock over rock his back. Despite the small size of the rocks he threw, they shot through the buildings behind him before dropping to the ground. I waited patiently for a few moments until Samson walked out of the new pathway looking more human then he ever has. I could even see the dust and small cuts littering his body from digging through the rocks. " _Why did you wait? Not that i'm complaining but I thought you would've taken off_ " I had no answer for him. Sure the thought had crossed my mind, hell I even got ready to leave him but I never did and I have no idea why I didn't.

" My reasons don't matter.. all that matters is I did " Samson shrugged as he walked up to my side showing little care about my words. " Why did you let the rubble drop ? " His eyebrow twitched in response, but other than that he stayed quiet. " Were your almighty powers unable to handle the strain ? "

" _They did their job. I just lost focus is all._ " Samson started to walk forward heading in whatever direction he was facing.

" So YOU were unable to handle the strain.. and it's the other way. " I pointed towards an open gate before walking towards it. Samson grunted and turned to the gate making his way over as well.

" _Shut up or I will kill you_ "

" With your rock-moving powers ? I'm truly terrified. " The two of us walked in tense silence as we made our way back towards the chapel. A part of me still did not trust him, but seeing how he didn't greet me with an attack I can give him the benefit of the doubt.

* * *

 **[ Entrance to Oedon Chapel ]**

I pushed open the large doors to the chapel that had been denying Samson and I access. The door groaned before the heart-warming scent of food filled the air. The two of us walked in and found Leah sitting by a small fire with Silas and the others sharing a meal. They all looked up and smiled welcoming me and my new 'companion' home. Leah ran over and hugged me before introducing herself to Samson. Surprisingly, he wasn't arrogant or crude when he spoke to her. Introductions got cut short due to my fatigue. I had to rest, and no one but Leah objected. After an hour or so of pointless arguing, I took Leah with me and walked into the library for a bit of rest.

I felt light-headed all the way back from the cathedral, probably a side-effect of touching the skull. I was dizzy, but Leah didn't seem to notice as she kept on talking about what she had done and what I missed while I was gone. It didn't take long for me to fall asleep, actually welcoming whatever dreamscape my mind would produce for the first time in a long time.

" _Hey. Can you hear me..? "_ I heard Samson's voice echo through my head. I could've sworn I had fallen asleep. " _I'll take your thoughts as a yes then.. Listen, once you wake up the two of us need to talk. I'm not sure if you noticed when we first arrived but not a single one of your little friends noticed anything off about me, and that bothers me. The caped blob mentioned something about sleeping conditions, so tomorrow you and I will head into the remains of Yharnam for supplies. I'll tell you what you need to know there. Oh, and sleep tight.. don't let the nightmares bite.. kid._ " Samson's voice disappeared shortly after that leaving me in silence before I felt my mind pulling me into the world of dreams.

" K..id..? " I mutter softly before falling into a dead sleep.

* * *

The next morning came too quickly as I found myself curled in an uncomfortable ball between some bookcases. Groaning, I opened my eyes to see a tall built man leaning against a bookcase across from me reading.

" Good morning kid, we leave in five. " The man with the book stood up to his full height before he left the library entering the main hall of the Chapel.

Stunned, I stood up and rubbed the kinks out of my shoulders before walking out into the main hall myself. Everyone aside from us was sleeping. The thing that caught my eye was that Samson was no where to be found, due to my groggy mind it took me a few second to realize that the beast of a man standing by the door was Samson. Walking up to him, we both stayed silent until we were outside of the chapel. " What the hell happened to you Samson ? You weren't much taller than me yesterday.. and you were no where near that size. "

Samson sighed in response as we began our trek towards the abandoned city of Yharnam " I told you that I was only using your body as a costume. I also apologize for my attitude towards you yesterday when we first met. That rotting form of myself is more like a manifestation of my rage. It's hard to explain in ways that you would understand.. try to think of it as looking at a reflection of yourself from both sides of the mirror. You know which one is looking into the mirror, but no matter how hard you try you can't figure out who the one looking back is. My rage took advantage of that lack of knowledge and made itself a pathway out of my sub-conscious. " I listened to Samson talk, trying to understand what he is saying. " The rotting 'you' that accompanied you yesterday would have killed you if I hadn't started to take control of my body back. "

" So.. you're a different person ? " I looked up at Samson finally able to see him clearly. He had a head of dirty brown hair with piercing blue eyes and a more than intimidating frame. He stood at least a foot taller than me, probably around the seven foot mark. When he spoke his voice was deep, it shook me to my core. Throw in his huge beard and mustache and he looked more like a bipedal animal than a human being.

" More like the other side to a coin. A different person would mean that I share nothing with the other half of me. "

" Well, what about your voice ? Your size ? The thing I met yesterday was around my size and sounded like a drowning man.. you on the other hand.. " Samson just laughed a deep joyful laugh in response to my question.

" I was expecting that from the girl, not an adult. I told you that that appearance was a _costume,_ nothing about it was authentic. The only reason I used your appearance was to stop you from killing me outright.. not that you could anyways. " I gripped the handle of my ax ready to swing if he turned hostile after my next question.

" So.. that being in my dream a few nights ago.. was you ? " Samson looked at me before nodding slowly.

" Yes.. but no. It was the 'Samson' you met last night. He is bloodthirsty and territorial. In his eyes all of this world belong to him, he has even tried to kill some of the great ones that wander the lands whenever they crossed paths.. it's never really worked out though. "

" What about what he said ? ' It's almost time ' ? " Samson pinched his temple as he thought before answering me

" Well.. I'm not sure when it will happen.. You will have to stand against the moon presence and the other 'me' want to be there when you do it.. Probably because he can't get to the moon presence by himself. "

" So I have to kill a god-like being..? "

" You have to try. The moon presence will do everything in it's power to kill you before then but that does not mean it is weak. While not all-powerful, it is intelligent. So much so that it devised 'the hunt' as a form of entertainment. " Samson walked over to one of the few trees that still looked normal before he took a deep breath " The moon presence.. is closer to you than you understand kid. "

" What do you mean..? I'm fairly certain that I've killed anything that has attacked me.."

" What about things that haven't attacked you ? Think way back.. Who were you greeted by when you first died ? Who knows more about the hunt than anyone ? Who was the first to claim the title of ' _hunter_ ' ? " Samson turned his steely gaze towards the sky staring at the ominous moon as I thought " That person.. is but a puppet. Something the moon presence uses to find 'toys' to play with.. They are the moon presence in a human's skin.. A wolf in sheep's clothing if you will. '

I stood still thinking back to everybody I had met during the hunt. The Doll, who healed me when I was dying. Gehrman, who showed me the ropes of how to hunt. The citizens of Yharnam who gave me their aid along the way. Silas and Leah, the two people who kept me sane.. or whatever I can call my current mental state. Who was the first ? Who has been deceiving me.. Leading me to my death ?.

After a few long seconds of thought, my eyes opened wide in realization. Looking up, I found Samson looking at me with a sad smile on his face that was accompanied by a slow nod when I spoke.

" Gehrman. "

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed, I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who has Followed, Favorited and reviewed my story. They really help me keep writing, I also wanted to say sorry for the massive delay on this chapter. I wish I could say " It won't happen again ! " or something but I hate breaking promises. I know it will happen again, life gets in the way sometimes. But all that aside, I will keep this story going !**


End file.
